Destins liés
by Mackensy
Summary: Il eut cinq morts la semaine d'Halloween. Cinq morts et six survivants, six destinés liés. Néanmoins se fut le Ministère qui vaincu Voldemort. Vraiment? On y croit tous. Suivez la vie d'une des survivantes, Camille Londubat, jumelle de Neville Londubat. "Le premier chapitre est un second résumé."
1. Prologue

**Bonjour, me revoilà encore, à chaque fois je me dis que c'est la dernière et à chaque fois je reviens. Alors cette fois, j'ai commencé dix fics mais pas moyen d'arriver à un résultat qui me plaisait. Donc j'ai potentiellement dix fics en attente, si vous voulez les résumés, pour voir si cela pourrait vous plaire faites le moi savoir. Mais je me lance sur celle-ci. Elle est différente, ne vous attendez pas à revoir les évènements des livres en tout cas pas tous et surement pas dans l'ordre. Par contre les personnages principaux seront présents mais différemment car le personnage principale m'appartiendra comme dans la plupart de mes fics. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, si c'est le cas, faites le moi savoir, ça boost la parution car j'ai déjà une bonne partie d'écrite. Bonne lecture**

* * *

C'était une semaine noire, les meurtres, disparitions étaient devenus le lot quotidien des habitants d'Angleterre depuis quelque temps. Et pourtant, cette semaine-là avait été la pire. Le lundi avait commencé avec le meurtre d'Elena Demauville, une femme dans la vingtaine, calme, gentille d'après sa famille. Sa sœur, Danielle en fut très affectée surtout qu'Elena, ce soir là gardait sa nièce, fille de sa sœur. Léa âgé de 16 mois, n'eut rien mais quand Danielle et son mari, Sirius, rentrèrent chez eux, ils virent le corps sans vie de la pauvre femme à côté du berceau de l'enfant endormi.

Le mardi, jour pluvieux, il eut un deuxième meurtre, un double meurtre. Celui de James Potter et de sa femme Lily Evans. Le corps du mari fut retrouvé en bas des escaliers tandis que celui de sa femme était lui, aussi, à coté du berceau de leur fils, Harry, d'à peu près le même âge que la jeune Léa. D'ailleurs, les familles se connaissaient. Sirius, le père de Léa, étant le parrain du jeune Harry. Ce dernier fut recueilli par Sirius.

Le mercredi, fut sombre et énigmatique, car oui, il eut un meurtre mais nulle n'a jamais su de qui il s'agissait. En tout cas, personne en dehors des enquêteurs. Mais il eut bien un meurtre et un survivant.

A partir de là, toute la population sorcière était plus que terrorisé, se demandant ce qui allait se passer le reste de la semaine. Il n'y avait plus personne dans les rues, le jeudi, tout le monde étant renfermés chez soi. C'est ce que fit une famille du nom de Londubat. Les parents, Alice et Franck étaient chez eux avec leurs jumeaux, Camille et Neville du même âge que les deux premiers bambins. Mais se trouvaient également là, le père de Franck, Leopold, sa femme était à l'hôpital pour un problème de Dragonite aigüe. La soirée se passait tranquillement, les deux jeunes enfants jouaient sur un tapis magique qui s'illuminait au son des gazouillement. Quand la porte explosa, il était déjà trop tard. Le grand-père fut neutralisé en premier, stupéfixier. Voldemort était là, avec trois mangemorts. On ne sait pas ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé après. Les Aurors furent les premiers sur place, d'après leur dire, ce soir-là, ils stoppèrent Lord Voldemort. Comment? Qui? Personne ne le sut. Se fut la gloire du Ministère tout entier. Pour ce qui est de la famille, le couple fut trouvé inconscient, puis le grand-père mort à la cave avec Neville endormi et la jeune Camille accroché à lui. Les deux enfants furent confiés à leur grand-mère car les parents à leur réveille n'étaient plus eux-mêmes. Le diagnostic fut sans appel, soumis au sortilège Doloris pendant un temps beaucoup trop long, la folie les avait emportés.

Se fut la fin de cette triste semaine, le monde repris son cours normal, mais était-ce vraiment la fin?

* * *

 **C'est un amuse-bouche, les chapitres seront beaucoup plus long comme dans ma fic "Triplement Potter" si vous voulez une idée de grandeur. Mais ici on place les premiers indices, on met le contexte, quelques nouveaux personnages et changement de destiné pour Harry. On suivra les aventures de Camille, la soeur de Neville.  
**

 **A bientôt pour le premier chapitre.**


	2. Bienvenue à Poudlard

**Le prologue n'aura pas eu de reviews, à voir si ce chapitre vous inspirera plus. Par contre, c'est un fait que si je n'en ai pas, je ne continuerai pas à publier. Ce n'est pas du chantage, c'est juste que si ça n'intéresse personne, je n'insisterai pas. Sur ce, bonne lecture, on est donc dans la peau de Camille Londubat.**

* * *

Il y a trop de monde à la gare, je n'aime pas ça. Les parents aimants disant au revoir à leur enfants chéris. Je regarde grand-mère qui avance grâce à sa canne, son chignon strict de cheveux gris, ses traits tirés par les difficiles années passées. Elle me jette un regard en biais, ses yeux bleus me fond rentrer la tête dans mes épaules. Elle regarde de nouveau devant elle, je fourre mes mains profondément dans mes poches. Je préférais encore être orpheline. Je regarde mon frère qui est pâle comme la mort, seul ses joues joufflues sont rouges, il transpire sous ses cheveux châtains. Elle s'arrête, nous faisons de même. Puis elle se tourne vers nous.

\- "Rendez vos parents fiers. N'oubliez pas qui vous êtes. On se revoit à Noël."

Pas d'embrassade, ni marque d'attention, jamais. Je monte la première, alors que mon frère semble encore hésiter. Je cherche un compartiment vide, j'en trouve un et bien sûr, il m'a suivi. On s'assied sans un mot alors que j'ai mis ma valise au-dessus grâce à lui.

\- "Tu crois que je peux sortir Trevor?" Trevor c'est son crapaud. Il l'a reçu en cadeau par notre grand-oncle Algie quand il a reçu sa lettre de Poudlard. Mon frère n'a fait de la magie accidentelle que vers huit ans, ce qui est assez rare surtout chez les enfants issus de famille sorcière apparemment. Mais tout le monde doutait que Neville serait assez doué pour intégrer Poudlard alors quand il a reçu sa lettre tout le monde était fou de joie. D'où le cadeau. Moi j'ai fait de la magie à trois ans, j'ai explosé un vase. J'ai été punie pour ça et je n'ai pas reçu de cadeau à la réception de ma lettre.

\- "S'il se sauve, ne compte pas sur moi." Je lui réponds sèchement.

\- "Il ne se sauvera pas."

\- "C'est un crapaud."

\- "Tu es jalouse parce que tu n'as rien eu." Il a raison, moi aussi j'aurai bien voulu avoir un animal, même si c'était un bête crapaud.

\- "Comme si ça changeait, tu as toujours été le préféré."

\- "Même pas vrai." On va recommencer une énième dispute sur ce sujet quand la porte s'ouvre sur une fille aux cheveux en broussaille.

\- "Je peux m'assoir avec vous?"

\- "Oui bien sûr." Répond mon frère avant même que j'ai pu ouvrir ma bouche.

J'ouvre un livre pour bien faire comprendre que je ne compte pas faire la discussion. Oui, je suis jalouse de mon frère. Il est l'héritier de la famille. Moi, je ne suis qu'une fille. Il a toujours été au centre des discussions. Malgré tout mes efforts, grand-mère n'a jamais été fière de moi. Pourtant j'ai toujours dû faire attention à mon frère et l'aider.

\- "Mince Trevor." Je lève la tête de mon livre pour voir mon frère à quatre pattes regardant sous la banquette. Je fais un sourire satisfait.

\- "Je te l'avais dit." La brune me fusille du regard, je sens le rouge me monter aux joues.

\- "Je vais t'aider à le chercher." Ils s'en vont.

\- "Bon débarras." Je regarde mon reflet dans les fenêtres du compartiment. Je ressemble à mon frère, un visage lunaire, des cheveux châtains longs et lisses, des yeux bleus, les mêmes yeux que papa. Je me reconcentre sur mon livre alors que le même pincement m'atteint au cœur comme chaque fois.

J'ai été tranquille pendant le chemin, j'ai pu relire une nouvelle fois, mes passages préférés de l'histoire de Poudlard. Après le passage en barque, qui je l'avoue m'a beaucoup plu. Nous arrivons enfin au château. J'ai un nouveau pincement au cœur en pensant à nos parents qui ont monté les mêmes marches des années auparavant. Quel conseil nous aurait-il donné? Aurait-il voulu qu'on aille dans la même maison qu'eux. Les maisons, j'ai hâte de découvrir le dortoir de Gryffondors même si j'aurais bien aimé allez à Serdaigle. Mais grand-mère nous a tellement parler des rouges et ors et comment notre père y avait excellé. Je regarde cette table, ils ont l'air gentils, j'espère que j'y trouverais ma place. Quand nous avançons entre les grandes tables, j'ai les jambes qui tremblent. J'écoute à peine le professeur énoncer la suite. Je vois les premiers élèves être réparti, mon frère se colle à moi, finalement je suis contente de ne pas être seule.

\- "Camille Londubat."

Pour une fois que je suis avant mon frère. Je marche droite, je m'assieds devant la salle qui me regarde, je n'aime pas ça. Elle me pose le Choixpeau sur la tête, une voix résonne dedans.

\- "Londubat, oui, tes parents étaient tout les deux des Gryffondors. Mais je vois en toi, autre chose que du courage. De l'ambition et une envie de faire ses preuves. De la colère et de la rancœur pour un si jeune cœur, une telle envie de vengeance n'aurait sa place qu'à Serpentard!"

Je reste un moment sous le choc. Je n'avais pas imaginé aller autre part que dans la même maison que mes parents. Je regarde Neville qui semble sur le point de pleurer, et moi donc. Le professeur me pousse légèrement, je me lève, hésitante. J'avance vers la table où on m'applaudi plus par politesse de Sang-pur je pense. C'est vrai, je suis une sang-pur, j'y ai peut-être ma place finalement. Je prends place à côté d'un garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux dents mal placées. Mon frère est envoyé à Gryffondor alors que plus pleutre que lui, tu meurs. Je n'y comprends plus rien.

\- "Londubat hein?" M'interpelle le garçon à mes côtés.

\- "Oui." Je réponds d'une toute petite voix.

\- "Il y a longtemps qu'on avait plus eu un membre de ta famille dans notre maison. Je suis Marcus Flint."

\- "Enchanté." Un garçon qui vient d'être réparti arrive à mes côtés.

\- "Je peux? Gente demoiselle." Je me décale pour qu'il soit entre le grand qui me fait un peu peur.

\- "Oui."

\- "Blaize Zabini, tu es Camille c'est ça?"

\- "Oui." J'ai l'air d'une pauvre idiote à ne savoir que répondre ça.

\- "Pas très causante, j'aime ça." Il commence déjà à parler à Flint comme s'il avait toujours été là.

Je n'ai pas mangé beaucoup, j'étais contente de sortir de la grande salle, il y avait beaucoup trop de monde pour moi. J'ai découvert avec joie dans les cachots, la salle commune, bien qu'assez humide, je m'y suis tout de suite sentie bien. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que c'est sombre ou vert ou si c'est la décoration riche qui me plait. Dans le dortoir nous sommes quatre, Pansy Parkinson, Daphnée Greengrass, Milicent Bulstrode. Les filles ne m'ont pas parlé et non pas vraiment parlées entre elle. Elles se sont occupées de leurs affaires comme moi. Je me suis endormie comme une souche. Le lendemain, je suis la première debout, Daphnée se lève peu après moi. Nous décidons de partir prendre le petit-déjeuner ensemble. La salle est déjà bien remplie, nous trouvons une place en bout de table.

\- "Tu es une Sang-Pur? N'est-ce pas?" Me demande-t-elle tout en se servant délicatement du jus. Je l'observe un instant, ces boucles châtain clair tombent avec délicatesse sur ses épaules. Ses traits sont fins et on dirait qu'elle a déjà perdu ses traits enfantins. Elle est belle, c'est indéniable. J'aimerai être comme elle, je ne suis pas mince, ni aussi belle, j'ai l'air d'une gamine encore.

\- "Oui."

\- "Comment se fait-il qu'on se soit jamais vu?" Je me gratte le poignet, chose que je fais quand je suis stressée.

\- "Ma grand-mère n'aimait pas qu'on sorte. Elle avait peur qu'il arrive quelque chose à mon frère ou que je ne lui fasse honte."

\- "Tu exagères."

Un hibou vient de lâcher une lettre devant moi. C'est une beuglante, j'en ai déjà vu une quand mon grand-oncle en avait envoyé une à ma grand-mère parce qu'il était furieux qu'elle m'ait privé d'anniversaire. C'était à mon dernier anniversaire, encore un merveilleux souvenir. Je la prends tremblante, je l'ouvre. La voix de ma grand-mère s'élève presque instantanément et les regards se fixe sur moi.

\- "Comment as-tu osé? Déshonoré ton père, ta famille, ton frère. Tu mériterais que je vienne te chercher sur le champ. Nous réglerons ça à Noël mais d'ici là, tu as intérêt de ne plus faire parler de toi ma fille." Sa voix se calme mais reste sèche. "Neville, continue sur ce chemin." J'ai les larmes aux yeux, je lève la tête vers Daphnée.

\- "Tu disais?"

Je me lève, les larmes coulent maintenant, je le savais pourtant. Je prends mon sac et je sors de là, je cogne aux passages le gars du jour avant. Je me dirige vers mon premier cours qui est potion. Notre préfet, nous a montré la classe le jour avant. Mon cœur est serré, je me sens si mal. Ce n'est pas comme si je l'avais fait exprès. Le choixpeau, ne m'a pas donné le choix. Je n'ai même pas su lui parler. Est-ce que je pourrais demander au professeur Dumbledore pour changer de maison? Il n'en est pas fait mention dans les livres mais peut-être que ça se fait.

\- "Salut." C'est le garçon que j'ai bousculé, Blaise. "Tu sais c'est plus ou moins la réaction qu'aurait eu ma mère, si j'avais été réparti à Gryffondor comme la plupart d'entre nous." Je ne sais pas pourquoi il me dit ça.

\- "Ça doit me réconforter?

\- "Non"

On ne parle plus, je suis le cours simplement, avoir passé mon temps au manoir m'aura apporté une chose. De la connaissance. Je n'ai eu que ça à faire pendant toute ses années, lire, apprendre, je voulais tellement me démarquer que quelqu'un me remarque, me voit seulement. Le professeur et directeur de notre maison, m'observe, moi et ma potion sans rien dire. Il a ajouté des points à Drago alors que ma potion était meilleure. Mon nom, je suppose n'est pas aussi bien.

Alors que je compte sécher le repas de midi pour découvrir un peu le château, je rentre dans quelqu'un. C'est devenu une habitude faut croire. Je lève la tête et rencontre deux yeux noirs.

\- "Oups excuse-moi, je suis maladroite. Ce n'est pas mon prénom, je m'appelle Léa, Léa Black." Elle a une voix surexcitée et un débit de parole assez impressionnant. Un sourire étire mes lèvres malgré moi.

\- "Camille."

\- "Je sais après hier et ce matin." Mon sourire s'en va directement, ce n'était pas comme ça que je voyais mes premiers jours ici.

\- "Je sais." Je continue mon chemin mais elle me rattrape.

\- "Attend, tu vas où? La grande salle est par là."

\- "Je sais, je ne compte pas y aller."

\- "Mais pourquoi?"

\- "Je n'ai pas faim."

\- "Moi non plus finalement, je peux venir avec toi?" Je la regarde du coin de l'œil, elle me parait sympa mais je me méfie.

\- "Pourquoi?"

\- "Parce qu'on sera amie, je l'ai vu." Je m'arrête par peur d'avoir mal compris. Je regarde cette jeune file aux longs cheveux noirs qui encadre son visage longiligne et aux yeux d'un bleus puissant plus attentivement.

\- "Tu l'as vu?"

\- "Oui enfin c'est compliqué, je vois ou plutôt je ressens des choses. Enfin toi et moi on sera amie." Les dons de divinations sont plutôt rares et souvent se sont des baratineurs. Mais pourquoi m'aurait-elle dit ça? J'aurai pu l'utiliser contre elle, je pourrais toujours. Je pourrais la faire passer pour folle. En ai-je envie? Non, je l'aime bien. Je recommence à marcher, elle me suit. Nos marches sont égales comme des jumelles.

\- "Et si tu avais senti ou vu qu'on ne détesterai tu m'aurais fait des crasses?"

\- "Probable. Alors on va où?" Elle est honnête, définitivement, je l'aime bien. J'ai lu tellement de choses sur ce château et maintenant que j'y suis, j'ai juste envie de me laisser guider par mon instinct.

\- "J'en sais rien."

\- "J'ai faim."

\- "Je ne t'ai rien demandé."

\- "Je plaisante, tu n'es pas une marrante toi."

\- "Une vraie comique toi par contre."

\- "Oui, j'avoue. Même si ce n'est pas la première qualité de ma maison, mais c'est mieux que…" Elle s'arrête si brusquement et c'est encore plus flagrant vu la vitesse à laquelle elle parle.

\- "Serpentard."

\- "Lea!" On se retourne et un garçon surement de notre âge arrive. Les cheveux noirs en bataille, des yeux verts et un sourire éclatant.

\- "Salut Harry, Harry je te présente Camille, Camille voici mon presque frère Harry."

\- "Presque frère?"

\- "Mon père c'est son parrain et il vit avec nous." Ça doit être Harry Potter, un des Survivants dont je fais partie. Je n'ai jamais vu les autres mais on les connait de noms.

\- "Londubat hein? Ton frère est dans ma maison."

\- "Je suis au courant." Je lui réponds sèchement, il perd son sourire et se tourne vers la Serdaigle.

\- "Oui enfin Léa, je te cherchais à propos de tu sais quoi." Elle fronce les sourcils semblant chercher de quoi il parle.

\- "Ah oui." Fait-elle puis rajoute. "Non je vois pas."

\- "Lea!" Grogne-t-il excédé

\- "J'arrive, on se voit plus tard Cam."

Cam? Personne ne m'a jamais donné de surnom. Pourquoi cela me plait-il? Je ne comprends pas. Je continue mon exploration, je croise deux fantômes, je n'en avais jamais vu. L'un se présente comme étant le fantôme de ma maison, le Baron Sanglant. Il me fait un peu peur. Le deuxième était plus petit et a disparu en traversant la porte du bureau du concierge. J'arrive la première en métamorphose et j'ai toujours en tête cette étrange fille.

\- "Hey Londubat." Je relève la tête vers un garçon aux cheveux presque blanc et l'air sur de lui. Il est définitivement dans ma maison mais pas moyen de me rappeler si je sais son nom ou pas.

\- "Quoi?"

\- "Tu étais où?" Qu'est-ce que ça peut lui faire où j'étais.

\- "Je trainais."

\- "On ne traine pas à Serpentard." Les autres l'entourent comme un clan, je n'aime pas ça.

\- "Si tu le dis."

\- "Elle trainait avec Black, je l'ai vu." C'est Milicent qui vient de cafter.

\- "Ecoute Londubat, Black aurait pu être quelqu'un mais son père est un traitre. Si tu veux être quelqu'un choisi tes amis" Le professeur McGonagall ouvre la porte, nous entrons avec les Poufsouffle. Je m'assieds seule mais Blaise se place à côté de moi. Je remarque une grosse trace de brûlure sur la table.

Si je veux être quelqu'un? Je veux être quelqu'un mais le pourrais-je vraiment?

\- "Bonjour les enfants, je suis le professeur McGonagall et je vous enseignerais la métamorphose. Ce cours demande rigueur et un esprit clair. Cela doit partir de là avant d'arriver à votre baguette. Bien pour ce premier cours vous avez une allumette devant vous et vous allez devoir la transformer en aiguille. Mais avant d'en arriver là, nous allons lire ensemble le chapitre un. "

La première heure fut de la lecture et les bases de la métamorphose. Je l'avais déjà lu, ce qu'il faut c'est une bonne visualisation mentale. Tout part de là. Plus c'est clair dans notre tête et plus le résultat sera concluant. Quand commence la deuxième heure, je sors ma baguette. Elle est en bois d'If, avec une plume d'Oiseau-Tonnerre. Au bout de l'heure le professeur passe devant tout le monde, mon voisin à une aiguille mais toujours en bois. Elle prend la mienne en main.

\- "Bien Miss Londubat, encore un peu des irrégularités mais j'accorde cinq points à Serpentard." Elle repose l'aiguille et me regarde un instant semblant hésité. "Vous resterez après le cours."

Mes premiers points, cela fait chaud au cœur surtout que les autres élèves de Serpentards semblent plus satisfaits qu'en rentrant. Par contre j'ignore pourquoi elle veut me voir mais je reste. Quand tout les autres sont parti, elle se tourne vers moi.

\- "Je connais votre grand-mère et je sais qu'elle n'a pas un caractère facile mais je suis certaine que d'ici noël, elle n'y pensera plus." Bien sûr, les professeurs, on eux aussi tout entendu.

\- "Je ne pense pas madame."

\- "Votre aiguille est la deuxième plus belle parmi les premières années y compris chez les Gryffondors et les Serdaigles." Ça me fait plaisir d'entendre un compliment venant d'un adulte, j'en ai rarement eu.

\- "Je fais de mon mieux."

\- "Continuez et je suis certaine que votre grand-mère sera fière de vous." J'ai encore l'espoir qu'elle le soit et peut-être que le professeur à raison. Finalement on s'en fou de la maison, ce qui compte se sont mes points.

Le lendemain j'ai Sortilège, j'ai à peine choisi une table que Léa arrive.

\- "On se met ensemble. J'ai hâte d'avoir ce cours. On a eu métamorphose, j'ai désintégré mon aiguille enfin mon allumette, bref tu m'as comprise." Je repense à la trace de brûlure sur la table. Je souris, c'est comique qu'on ait choisi la même table. "Hermione était avec moi, la sienne était parfaite, en même temps, elle sait tout. C'est génial et énervant aussi, mais super pratique."

\- "Miss Black pourrais-je commencer mon cours?" même si ce n'est pas à moi qu'il s'adresse, je me sens rapetisser sur ma chaise. Mon amie, de son côté, ouvre son livre.

\- "Bien sûr, je n'attends que ça." Le petit professeur laisse échapper un fin sourire.

\- "Silence alors."

Je ne comprends pas, elle devrait m'exaspéré enfin je pense et pourtant, je l'aime bien. On est tellement différente, je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle veut qu'on soit amie. À part son truc de sentir ou voir. Nous avons appris le sortilège de lévitation, c'était assez marrant. Hermione, la fille du train du premier jour a réussi presque tout de suite. Il m'a fallu cinq essais alors que Léa a réussi juste après son amie. Elle l'a envoyé à travers une vitre et l'a explosé mais c'était marrant.

\- "Je n'ai pas fait exprès." Grommelle-t-elle alors que le cours vient de finir et que le professeur répare les dégâts.

\- "J'espère bien." Elle me pousse légèrement.

\- "Moque-toi."

\- "Londubat."

C'est Drago qui m'a interpellé ou plutôt rappeler à l'ordre. Je remballe en vitesse mes affaires et je sors. J'ai vraiment du mal à savoir où est ma place. Être avec Léa me plait mais j'ai envie qu'on m'accepte aussi à Serpentard. Nous nous dirigeons vers les serres pour botanique. Mon frère me fait un bref signe timide de la main. Je lui fais un mince sourire. Je reste avec ceux de ma maison et les rouges et ors sont de l'autres côtés de la serre. Le professeur Chourave se présente.

\- "Bien le bonjour les enfants. Ici nous passerons la plupart de notre temps pour vous apprendre à reconnaitre et vous occuper des plantes. Je veux que vous y fassiez attention, je n'accepterais aucune maltraitance de mes plantes. Commençons par cette plante qui peut me dire qu'elle est-elle?" Demande-t-elle en prenant un pot. Mon frère lève timidement la main.

\- "Oui monsieur?

\- "Londubat. C'est du Dictame elle peut être manger pour guérir des plaies peu profondes." La botanique est surement la seule matière où mon frère me surpasse.

\- "Excellent. Dans quel potion est-elle utiliser?" Je souris, il ne connait pas cette réponse mais moi si, je lève la main.

\- "Oui miss?"

\- "Londubat. Dans la potion Wiggenweld et dans l'essence de dictame." J'entends Weasley rigoler en murmurant un truc à mon frère tout en me regardant. J'entends seulement miss-je-sais-tout.

\- "Excellent cinq points pour chaque maisons. Pour la semaine prochaine vous devriez lire le premier chapitre de _Mille herbes et champignons magiques_ _._ Aujourd'hui, nous allons juste faire un tour de la serre et son fonctionnement."

\- "On n'est pas débile." Raille Drago, il ne regarde pas devant lui et tout en disant ça, il fait tomber un pot contenant une plante. Le pot se brise au sol et la pauvre plante gesticule par terre. Le professeur se retourne rouge et répare d'un coup de baguette. Elle vérifie avec soin que la plante n'ait rien puis elle se tourne vers nous.

\- "Qui a fait ça?" Je regarde Drago, ce dernier sûr de lui répond avec un aplomb que j'aimerai avoir.

\- "C'est Weasley." Ces oreilles deviennent rouges et il répond normalement.

\- "Non madame." Le professeur semble confuse, elle regarde les deux garçons puis se tourne vers moi.

\- "Miss Londubat?" J'étais juste derrière eux, j'ai tout vu. Je regarde Malefoy puis Weasley. Choix cornélien, dire la vérité pour aider le roux qui a une attitude qui m'énerve ou mentir et aider Drago que je n'aime pas forcément plus mais qui est dans ma maison. En réalité, c'est plutôt facile.

\- "C'est Weasley."

\- "C'est faux, je ne l'ai même pas toucher."

\- "Cinq points en moins pour votre maison monsieur Weasley." Je me sens un peu honteuse mais Drago me sourit.

Quand on sort des serres, Neville m'interpelle. Je regarde le blason des rouges et ors sur sa poitrine, le même que sur les photos de nos parents. Je suis jalouse.

\- "Pourquoi tu as menti?"

\- "Je n'ai pas menti."

\- "C'est Malefoy qui a fait tomber le pot."

\- "C'est pas ce que j'ai vu." Il va ouvrir la bouche quand Drago vient à mes cotés.

\- "Allez-vous en les bouffons d'or."

\- "Tu le paieras Malefoy." Dit Ron en emmenant mon frère. Le blond les regarde partir puis il se tourne vers moi.

\- "Pas si mal Londubat."

La vie à Poudlard est faite de choix, je ne sais pas si je fais les bons, je l'espère.

* * *

 **Il y a quelqu'un? C'est le moment de le faire savoir.**


	3. Début compliqué

**Merci aux 3 personnes qui ont pris le temps de laisser des commentaires au chapitre précédent. Voici la suite en espérant qu'elle vous plaise encore.**

* * *

Là, je suis à la bibliothèque, j'ai fini mes devoirs et je lis un livre sur les potions au fils des âges. Cette bibliothèque est une caverne aux trésors. Tous ses livres, j'espère avoir assez des sept ans pour tous les lire. J'ai rencontré la bibliothécaire, une femme à l'allure strict qui ne supporte pas le moindre bruit. Ça ne me dérange pas, j'aime le calme surtout quand je lis. C'est peut-être ce qui me chamboule le plus à Poudlard, trop de monde, de bruit surtout dans la grande salle. A la maison tout était toujours calme. J'aime le contraste et en même temps, c'est difficile de changer du tout au tout. Deux personnes arrivent, je lève les yeux de mon bouquin et je tombe sur la bavarde Léa et la studieuse Hermione.

\- "Salut Cam, on peut se joindre à toi?" Je regarde la bibliothèque qui est presque vide vu le grand soleil qui se trouve dehors.

\- "Il y a plein d'autres tables?"

\- "On sait mais c'est plus marrant à plusieurs." Elle a parlé comme à son habitude et c'est sans surprise qu'on entend la bibliothécaire faire un.

\- "Chut!" Hermione et moi ont devient rouge mais pas Léa, elle rit doucement et s'assied.

\- "Vous en êtes où de vos devoirs?" Demande-t-elle alors qu'Hermione sort des parchemins avec son écriture fine.

\- "Il m'en reste un." Fait Hermione en sortant son livre de potion. Ce devoir n'était pas fort compliqué, il suffisait d'avoir écouter ne classe.

\- "J'ai fini."

\- "Sérieux? J'ai pas encore commencé." Je la regarde pour voir si elle rigole mais non, elle est sérieuse.

\- "Et c'est toi la Serdaigle?" Je me moque doucement.

\- "M'en parle pas. Et ce livre c'est pour quel cours? J'ai loupé un truc." Demande-t-elle en montrant mon livre.

\- "Pour le plaisir."

\- "Toi tu aurais dû aller à Serdaigle." C'est sûr que c'était mon deuxième choix, Serpentard ne faisant pas du tout partie de mes envies. Combien de fois j'ai entendu mes oncles ou ma grand-mère hué cette maison qui est la mienne.

\- "J'aurai préféré."

\- "Ta grand-mère ne sera plus fâché à Noël." C'est la deuxième personne qui me dit ça mais ils ne la connaissent pas. Bien sûr qu'elle le sera encore. Je pourrais revenir que dans sept ans, qu'elle le serait encore.

\- "Tu ne l'as connais pas."

Je me plonge dans un souvenir pas si lointain. J'étais sortie, juste pour prendre l'air dans le village moldu d'à côté. Quand j'étais rentrée, ma grand-mère m'avait saisie par l'oreille et m'avait trainé dans le salon. Elle m'avait fait assoir à une table avec une plume de sang, elle m'avait fait écrire avec mon propre sang que j'étais une fille désobéissante. Je regarde le dos de ma main où la cicatrice presque effacée se trouve toujours.

\- "Longdubat! Voilà que tu traines avec les traitres et les Sang-de-Bourbes, je croyais que tu avais enfin compris."

\- "Va te faire voir Malefoy." Réplique Léa sans peur mais moi je me ratatine encore une fois.

\- "Je ferais mieux d'y aller."

Encore une fois, je range mes affaires en vitesse et je laisse mes amies. Est-ce qu'on est amies? Je n'en sais rien. Je veux juste apprendre, devenir majeur et partir loin de tout ça. Je ralentis le pas devant cette envie. J'ai toujours voulu grandir pour partir à Poudlard et maintenant j'aimerai déjà être en dehors de Poudlard. Est-ce qu'un jour je vais enfin trouver ma place? Je rentre dans la salle commune décidé à aller dans le dortoir pour éviter tout nouveau conflit.

\- "Tu as le feu aux fesses?" C'est Blaise qui m'intercepte alors que j'ai déjà monté deux marches.

\- "Malefoy m'a vu à table avec…" Pourquoi est-ce important avec qui je traine? Il semble comprendre mon désarroi car il me dit.

\- "Tu n'es pas bête Camille, si tu sais jouer tes cartes, tu pourrais très bien t'en sortir."

\- "Je ne comprends pas."

\- "L'intelligence est une carte maitresse dans ce monde de Sang-pur. Tu es Sang-pur, de ce que j'ai vu tu es intelligente alors si tu sais jouer personne ne te marchera sur les pieds."

\- "Sauf que je ne connais pas le règle, j'ai perdu d'avance."

\- "Je peux t'aider si tu le désires."

\- "Et tu y gagnes quoi?"

\- "Quand tu connaitras les règles, tu sauras ce que j'y gagne." Je redescends la marche que je venais de monter.

\- "Je t'écoute."

\- "Je suppose que tu connais un minimum les Sang-Pur."

\- "Oui je connais les règles." Notre précepteur nous en a parlé juste avant de venir à Poudlard.

\- "Bien, tu sais que la place sociale est un pilier fondamental dans ce cadre. Choisis tes amis comme des cartes et joue-les quand tu as besoin. Drago a une place grâce à la notoriété de sa famille pour le moment. Toi, ta famille n'est plus considérée comme ayant de l'influence mais démarque toi par tes études et je suis certain qu'on te remarquera."

\- "Tu paries sur moi?"

\- "J'ai un bon feeling pour les jeux."

\- "Tu es bizarre Blaise."

\- "Et toi donc Camille."

Le soir nous allons ensemble dans la grande salle où mon frère m'interpelle, tremblant.

\- "Camille." Il regarde mon ami, qui fait un sourire moqueur et va s'assoir.

\- "Qu'est-ce que tu veux?"

\- "Te parler, on ne s'est pas vu beaucoup depuis la rentrée."

\- "Où tu t'es empressé de dire à grand-mère que j'étais une sale traite."

\- "Je ne lui ai rien dit." Je le crois de toute façon elle allait le savoir un moment ou un autre. "J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait faire nos devoirs ensemble comme avant." Avant, à la maison, où on avait un précepteur et où si je ne l'aidais pas, je me faisais punir.

\- "Quand je te donnais les réponses. Débrouilles-toi maintenant."

\- "Mais…" Je le laisse choir et je vais m'assoir entre Drago et Blaise.

\- "Et bien il y a quand même du venin en toi petit serpent."

Un déclic c'est peut-être fait aujourd'hui. J'ai toujours pensé qu'aider mon frère m'aiderait à me faire remarquer. Et si je m'y était mal pris? Grand-mère m'avait toujours dit de faire passer Neville en premier, de le protéger, de l'aider. C'est fini, tout ça, je suis moi et je le resterai. Même si du coup, je ne sais pas qui je suis vraiment. J'ai donc pris du recul, avec Léa et je me suis rapprochée de ma maison. J'ai découvert l'égo de Drago, la verve de Pansy, la beauté de Daphnée, la logique de Vincent et le manque de confiance de Gregory, la timidité de Milicent également. Et Blaise, Blaise est une équation, il tourne au gré du vent et je ne sais pas si cela me plait.

\- "Tu penses à quoi? Me demande Blaise alors que nous marchons vers notre cours d'histoire. On vient de sortir de potion et j'ai un gout amer dans la bouche.

\- "A notre directeur de maison?"

\- "Pourquoi?"

\- "Il vous a tous donné des points à un moment ou à un autre mais pas à moi."

\- "Il t'en enlève pas c'est déjà ça."

\- "Je sais mais cela reste bizarre non?"

\- "Sans doute mais d'après les bruits de couloirs, ton frère, lui se fait laminer à son cours. Tu as de la chance d'être chez nous, si tu veux mon avis." Oui j'en ai entendu parler, mon frère perd tous ses moyens s'il est mis sous pression sinon il est loin d'être bête.

\- "Oui je suppose."

Quand nous rentrons dans la classe, je vois Léa qui me fait un grand signe comme quoi elle a gardé une place. Je l'ignore et je vais m'assoir à côté de Blaise. Bizarrement le fantôme qui nous donne cours n'est pas là, d'habitude, il ne sort jamais de la classe. Un homme, grand longiligne arrive en trombe, laisse tomber sa sacoche sur le bureau et se tourne vers nous

\- "Bonjour, le professeur Binns a réalisé qu'il était un fantôme hier et du coup, il a pris sa retraite enfin sa fantotraire. Bref, je suis le professeur Lux. Comme je n'ai pas envie de vous endormir tout de suite. Nous verrons l'histoire des gobelins le cours prochains et les vingt prochains autres. Non, je vous assure je vais essayer de vous garder éveiller au moins la moitié du temps. Donc l'histoire, de quoi voudriez-vous qu'on parle?" On se regarde tous, personne n'osant ouvrir la bouche. Finalement c'est Drago qui ouvre la bouche.

\- "De vous savez qui." Un frisson parcours la classe et mon dos.

\- "Monsieur?"

\- "Malefoy."

\- "C'est un bon sujet de départ, l'histoire récente reste de l'histoire. Bien évidemment que Vous-Savez-Qui fait partie de notre histoire."

Il parle du début de la guerre, de comment il a réussi à amadouer les gens, à les enrôler grâce à la peur des moldus. Tout ça me donne un goût amer et je ne suis pas la seule. Je vois devant moi, Léa qui pour la première fois depuis que je la connais à perdu son sourire.

\- "Nous en venons à la dernière semaine de son règne de terreur où il a commis cinq meurtres avant de disparaitre."

Léa c'est levé alors même que l'heure se fini, je prends en vitesse mes affaires et je la suis. Je la retrouve dans les toilettes. J'entre, je toque à la porte d'une où j'entends qu'elle pleure.

\- "Léa."

\- "Va-t-en." Je ne sais pas comment réagir, je n'ai jamais fait ça. Je pense à mon grand-père qui est mort, mes parents qui sont à l'hôpital. Je sais que la tante de Léa est morte aussi, c'était une de dernière victime comme mon grand-père.

\- "Léa, je sais ce que tu ressens." Je l'entends renifler et doucement la porte s'ouvre.

\- "Je sais que je ne devrais pas me plaindre, j'ai encore mes parents." Elle s'essuie le visage à l'évier, à ce moment-là, la porte s'ouvre. Hermione entre mais se fige.

\- "Désolée." Elle va faire demi-tour mais Léa l'arrête.

\- "Non reste Hermione." Je me sens à mon tour de trop, je ferais mieux de rejoindre mes homologues.

\- "Je vais y aller."

\- "Reste s'il te plait." Me retient Léa en me tenant la manche. On reste donc toute les trois, au milieu de ces toilettes. C'est Hermione qui rompt ce moment gênant.

\- "Je n'ai pas bien compris." Si j'ai bien compris, ses parents sont moldus. Ça doit être un sacré choc d'apprendre qu'on est une sorcière. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'elle veut tout apprendre.

\- "La dernière semaine de son règne, il a tué cinq personnes. Tu l'as entendu." Lui explique la brune.

\- "Oui."

\- "Il y a eu les parents d'Harry, ma tante, le grand-père de Camille et Neville et une autre personne dont les journaux n'ont jamais voulu parler."

\- "C'est horrible et il a disparu?"

\- "Oui lors du dernier crime chez Camille, le ministère l'aurait vaincu selon eux mais mes parents n'y croient pas." Je la regarde étonner, chez nous, nous ne parlons jamais de cet événement. C'est étrange d'entendre que plusieurs personnes doutent que Vous-Savez-Qui soit mort.

\- "Et ils n'y a pas de témoins, tes parents?" Me demande-t-elle, un frisson me remonte le dos.

Je ne réponds pas, je reprends mon sac et je sors. C'est trop dur d'en parler, d'avouer que mes parents sont en vie mais complètement fous, débiles, horribles. Je suis passée par tellement de sentiments face à leur état. Peur, peine, tristesse, colère, impuissance, colère, toujours plus de colère. Je suis la dernière à arriver au cours de vol, ce qui nous fait perdre cinq points. C'est le cinquième cours et je n'arrive toujours pas à décoller du sol. Ma peur du vide en est surement responsable et vu mon état d'aujourd'hui, je ne pense pas réussir à le faire. Effectivement après dix minutes, ça ne fonctionne pas. Alors que madame Bibine s'occupe de Lavande, une fille de Gryffondor, qui vient de mal tomber sur son genoux, Weasley se tourne vers moi.

\- "Tu veux un balai pour enfant? Même un enfant de quatre ans sait au moins décoller." Je décide de ne pas lui répondre. Je sers mon balai dans ma main et attendant que ce stupide cours se termine. "Elle fait moins la maligne quand il n'y a pas un bouquin à lire." Rajoute-t-il et j'entends les rires moqueurs.

C'est parti tout seul, le balai à atterri dans sa figure, je m'en suis servi comme d'une batte. Il tombe sur les fesses, l'air ahuri. Je lâche le balai me rendant compte de se que j'ai fait alors que les Serpentards sont à leur tour hilares.

\- "Miss Londubat, c'est inacceptable. Quinze points en moins pour Serpentard et vous serez en retenue."

\- "Pas très subtile mais efficace." Commente Drago mais je ne suis pas fière de moi.

\- "J'ai fait perdre des points à la maison."

\- "Tu es celle de notre année qui en a fait le plus gagné." Me rassure Blaise. "Et vu que notre directeur semble t'ignorer en bien comme en mal, laisse couler."

Effectivement le professeur Rogue m'a fait son plus noir regard au repas mais je n'ai eu aucun retour. La retenue c'est bien passé, j'ai dû entretenir des balais. C'était long, ennuyant mais madame Bibine n'a fait aucun commentaire. Le soir nous avons astronomie et c'est encore avec les Serdaigles. Léa est redevenue comme avant le cours d'Histoire.

\- "J'adore l'astronomie, c'est mon cours préféré."

\- "Pas moi." Je déteste l'altitude et être en haut de la plus haute tour, même si je sais que c'est sécurisé, j'ai peur.

\- "A propos de tantôt Camille." M'interpelle Hermione, elle ne savait pas, je ne lui en veux pas.

\- "C'est bon Hermione, c'est bon."

\- "Il parait que tu as mis un coup de balai à Ronald." Dit Léa, elle ne semble pas en colère mais pas heureuse non plus. Je n'aimerai pas perdre son amitié.

\- "Il le méritait."

\- "J'en suis sûre. C'est le meilleur ami d'Harry, mais c'est un con aussi. Et sinon tu as fait le devoir de défense pour demain?" Je souris, soulagée, je crois que son amitié compte pour moi, plus que je ne le pensais.

\- "Oui c'est pour demain."

\- "Remus a été dur sur celui-là je trouve." Je crois que c'est effectivement le nom du professeur de défense mais de là, à l'appeler par son prénom.

\- "Remus?"

\- "Mince, oups, j'ai rien dit." Elle ne crois quand même pas que je vais la lâcher comme ça. Je la regarde en haussant un sourcil. Elle murmure tout bas. "C'est un très bon ami de mes parents, mais je n'ai pas le droit de le dire. Mais son cours est génial, hein?" Oui effectivement, il est pédagogue, gentil et il sait rendre son cours super intéressant.

\- "Oui"

C'est vrai, qu'il est bien. Il y a juste un truc qui me chiffonne mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Alors qu'on est justement à son cours, Daphnée à côté de moi, cette impression ne me quitte pas.

\- "Mettez votre devoir sur le côté de votre bureau, je le prendrais tout à l'heure. J'aimerai qu'on voie aujourd'hui un animal sournois appelé Pycal. Qui peut me dire en quoi était-il sournois?" Bien sûr, Hermione lève le doigt. "Miss Granger."

\- "Le Pycal est un petit animal semblable au panda roux mais en noir, il a la queue qui sonne comme le serpent à sonnette et à l'air adorable de prime à bord. Il se laisse approcher mais quand on veut le toucher, il mord sauf quand il apprécie la personne. On ne sait pas vraiment en quoi il apprécie ou non, cela dépend de chaque individu mais sa morsure est semblable à celle d'un serpent à sonnette."

\- "Parfait dix points pour Serdaigle."

Après nous avons appris un sort pour l'immobiliser, c'est différent d'immobiliser un humain ou un animal. C'était instructif. Mais je n'ai pas réussi à comprendre cette chose qui me manquait.

Noël arriva bien trop vite à mon goût, la seule lettre que j'avais reçue de ma grand-mère depuis septembre fut une lettre pour me dire qu'elle voulait que je rentre pour les vacances. Que si j'osais, lui désobéir, elle viendrait à Poudlard me chercher. J'ai donc fait mes affaires en écoutant Daphnée parler de ses vacances en France. Quand je sors du train, je vois de suite ma grand-mère, j'ai presque envie de fuir. J'avance vers elle, je la salue mais elle ne me répond même pas. On attend Neville qui arrive, elle lui fait un simple sourire et nous partons. Arrivé à la maison, elle fait monter mon frère dans sa chambre. Elle se tourne ensuite vers moi.

\- "Suis moi."Elle m'emmène au devant de la cave, non, pas là. Je sens la crise d'angoisse arriver et me bloquer ma respiration.

\- "Grand-mère s'il te plait."

\- "Ne m'oblige pas à faire pire Camille."

\- "Mais je n'ai rien fait."

\- "Descends où se sera pire."

Pire, je n'en sais rien. Je descends doucement les escaliers en bétons. Arrivé en bas, je tremble toute. Je déteste cette pièce, je sais que c'est ici que ça s'est passé. Elle aussi est arrivé en bas, elle tape de sa canne par terre.

\- "Tu as déshonoré ta famille, tes parents, ton frère, moi. Mais il est hors de question que je te laisse mal tourné ma fille. Je ferrais tout pour te garder dans le droit chemin."

\- "Je n'ai rien fait."

\- "Tu as même refusé de l'aide à ton frère."

\- "Il peut se débrouiller seul, je l'ai toujours fait." Elle ne semble pas m'avoir écouté car elle continue.

\- "Tu as menti à un professeur, tu as eu une retenue pour avoir frappé un élève." J'ouvre la bouche comme un poisson que pourrais-je lui dire? Elle ferme les yeux un instant" Tu ne comprends pas. Merlin m'en donne la force. Mets-toi à genoux."

\- "Non, s'il te plait." Je la supplie une dernière fois avant de jouer ma dernière carte. "Papa…"

\- "Ne parle pas de mon fils."

Un coup de canne m'atteint à la joue, la douleur est diffuse. Je tombe à genoux sur une baguette carré, dès que mes genoux entrent en contact, je ne peux plus bouger mes jambes. Ma robe s'en va et la deuxième partie commence. Elle est devant moi, avec sa baguette magique elle fait voler sa canne qui s'abat sur mon dos une dizaine de fois. Je tombe en avant et quand mes mains rencontrent le sol, elle brûle. Je me redresse promptement, je pleure.

\- "Quand tu seras repentie, tu seras libérée."

\- "Je me repends!" Je crie mais elle monte déjà les escaliers.

\- "Mensonge de Serpents, le sort saura."

Me repentir de quoi? D'être moi? La position est d'abord inconfortable, puis elle devient douloureuse en plus de mon dos. Je pleure, j'ai faim, soif, je suis morte de fatigue. Après un temps incertain, je supplie Merlin de me libérer, j'aimerai tellement être quelqu'un d'autre. D'être comme mon frère. Le sort se lève, je le sens, mais je n'arrive pas à me lever, je me laisse juste tomber sur le sol étendant doucement mes jambes engourdies. Puis je me mets en position fœtale, je me sens si mal. Pendant une semaine, les repas frugales, du pain et de l'eau apparaisse et disparaisse devant moi. Je ne vois ni lumière, ni famille. Quand j'entends les pas dans l'escalier, je me mets debout. Grand-mère est là.

\- "As-tu compris?" Je tremble toute, me semblant encore plus petit devant elle. Je me sens misérable, sale.

\- "Je vais aider Neville, je ne vous décevrais plus." Elle s'approche de moi, touche doucement ma joue, c'est douloureux comme un rappelle et en même temps un contact physique qui me rassure.

\- "J'en suis heureuse, je fais ceci pour ton bien. Tu le sais? Je vois de la sincérité de son regard, elle a sans doute raison. Elle a raison.

\- "Je le sais."

\- "Va prendre une douche nous partons dans une heure."

Je ne demande pas où, je le sais, chaque noël c'est pareil, nous passons voir nos parents.

* * *

 **Vous l'avez compris au chapitre suivant nous irons à l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste, moment que j'avais adoré lire dans les livres et malheureusement qui n'avait pas été remis dans le film. A la prochaine et si vous avez aimé ou pas, laissé une trace.**


	4. Le pouvoir des prénoms

**Bonjour,**

 **Je n'ai pas vraiment soigné mes intros jusqu'à maintenant, j'en suis navrée. Il commence à avoir du beau monde sur cette fic, ça fait plaisir. Je ne sais pas s'il y en a parmi vous qui on lu ma fic "triplement Potter" mais je pensais recommencer l'idée que j'avais eu dessus. Je m'explique, j'avais lancé des cours de Legimencie pour mieux comprendre ma fic. Vu que je parle du point de vue d'un personnage et qui en plus m'appartient, parfois c'est compliqué de voir tout les éléments pour comprendre. J'avais donc mis en place les cours, je vous explique le principe à la fin du chapitre.**

Réponses des anonymes:

Merci à Adenoide pour ses commentaires, pour répondre à tes trois reviews. Je pense que les parents ou ici Augusta peuvent aimé les jumeaux d'une même façon, ici il y a plusieurs inconnues pour vous, pour le moment. Elle n'est pas noir en soit, vous la comprendrez plus par la suite même si cela n'excuse en rien son attitude. Pour la question du Sauveur et bien on verra. J'espère que la suite te plaira

 **Nous avions donc laissé Camille après la correction de sa grand-mère.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3: Le pouvoir des prénoms**

Je monte difficilement les marches, la lumière en haut m'éblouis. Je monte dans ma chambre prendre des affaires avant de me laver. Je regarde mon visage dans le miroir, les traces de larmes montrent ma peau sous la couche de crasse. Je prends une douche rapide, mon dos est entaillé et douloureux. Je manque de m'évanouir quand la douleur se fait plus vive à cause de l'eau, je retiens difficilement mes larmes. J'ai également une belle marque sur ma joue qui vire au bleu. Je n'arrive même pas à me regarder en face. Je mets une belle robe à manche longue avec des bas. Je rejoins mon frère en bas qui m'attend avec ma grand-mère. Le même visage sans sourire quand avons-nous arrêter de le faire? Nous partons par la cheminée et nous arrivons à l'hôpital. De suite, l'odeur caractéristique m'agresse et me donne envie de vomir. Nous connaissons le chemin, nous la suivons comme toujours, lentement comme si nous avions des boulets aux pieds. Arriver devant la chambre, je bloque, c'est tellement douloureux d'être là. Je n'en peux plus, je ne veux plus. Je suis une mauvaise fille, mais je ne peux plus être ici. Elle me pousse dans le dos et un gémissement sort malgré moi de mes lèvres. Neville me regarde, surpris. Heureusement une femme qui était avec mes parents se lèvent et fait diversion. Elle est grande, fine, les cheveux noirs attachés en queue de cheval, c'est une belle femme.

\- "Lady Londubat, bonjour et joyeux noël." Son ton enjoué contraste avec celui de ma grand-mère.

\- "Que faites-vous là?"

\- "Je rendais visite à Frank et Alice avant de rentrer. Je suis Danielle Demauville, vous devez être Camille et Neville." Continue-t-elle pas échauder par le ton qu'à utiliser notre grand-mère. "Comment c'est passé la rentrée?"

\- "Nous voudrions passer ce moment en famille."

\- "Bien sûr, je m'excuse." Elle se tourne vers nos parents, qui n'ont pas bouger. "Au revoir Franck, Alice, je reviendrais bientôt. Lady Londubat, les enfants. Bonnes fêtes."

Cette femme me fait penser à quelqu'un mais je n'arrive pas à savoir qui. Grand-mère parle à son fils alors que Neville reçoit un énième emballage vide chewing-gum de la part de maman. Je m'assieds sur une chaise, pas contre le dossier, et j'attends. Avant je leur parlais, j'espérais, j'attendais un signe mais que peut-on attendre d'une boite vide? Grand-mère envoi Neville lui chercher un verre d'eau. On se retrouve seules avec eux.

\- "Tu comptes leur dire?" Me demande-t-elle sèchement, l'angoisse monte en moi.

\- "Je ne comprends pas."

\- "Que tu as été à Serpentard, comme tu as été une mauvaise fille." J'avale difficilement ma salive, j'ai envie de m'enfuir. Je regarde mes parents, si ça pouvait les faire réagir, je leur dirais tout mais ça ne changera rien.

\- "Ils ne comprennent pas, ils ne sont plus là."

\- "Ils sont là, regardent les!" S'énerve-t-elle en secouant sa canne. "Dis-leur!" J'ai les larmes qui coulent sur mes joues.

\- "Je suis désolée." Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je le dis ou à qui.

Maman s'approche de moi, doucement, la marche mal assurée, un moment j'ai l'impression qu'elle a réagi. Elle a compris? Mais finalement elle passe complètement à coté de moi pour prendre une peluche sur la table de chevet. Mon père me regarde mais son regard est vide. J'essuie mes larmes alors que Neville revient, grand-mère ne boit même pas son verre. Elle le pose, on dit au revoir à nos parents et nous partons. On croise encore la femme, elle me fait un sourire contrit.

Ce fut que dans le train que je permis de respirer de nouveau, ma tête contre le carreau, j'apprécie ce froid sur ma peau. Je ne me sens toujours pas bien, j'ai tellement chaud.

\- "Camille." Je me tourne vers mon frère, on est seuls dans le compartiment.

\- "Oui?"

\- "Grand-mère a dit que tu m'aiderais." Je soupire, même si je ne reverrais plus grand-mère avant juillet, j'ai intérêt de faire des efforts.

\- "Il te reste encore des devoirs à faire?"

\- "Deux ou trois." Je soupire, il a toujours été moins assidu que moi mais à ce point. Il est aussi très tête en l'air mais j'ai surpris une discussion de notre oncle qui disait à notre grand-mère qu'ils avaient eu tort de nous lancer un oubliette si jeune que cela avait affecté la mémoire de mon frère.

\- "Neville." Il rougit en se tordant les mains, je m'en veux tout de suite.

\- "Je vais me débrouiller."

\- "Non ça va. Montre."

Mon mal de tête augmente au fil des minutes, je fais tout pour rester calme mais Neville ne m'aide pas. Il pense que grand-mère m'a confiné dans ma chambre. Il ne sait pas ce qu'elle fait. Heureusement que j'ai fait mes propres devoirs avant de partir. Je me doutais que je n'aurais pas le temps. On arrive alors qu'on a à peine fini, je ne vais pas manger, je préfère dormir. Je me mets sur le ventre, je n'aime pas ça mais mon dos n'appréciera pas si je me mets sur lui. Le matin, c'est Daphnée qui me réveille. Je m'assieds sur le bord de mon lit, toujours aussi fatiguée et mon mal de tête est toujours au rendez-vous. Elle est de son côté rayonnante.

\- "Difficile ce matin, tu as trop fêté?"

\- "Non enfin si tu veux."

\- "Qu'est-ce que tu as à la joue?" Je porte la main à l'endroit où je sais qu'un énorme bleu se trouve.

\- "Je me suis cognée." J'espère qu'elle ne me demandera pas plus de détails car je n'ai pas d'histoire qui concorderai avec le fait de se faire un bleu là. Je remarque Pansy à ce moment, elle fait ses lacets mais j'ai senti son regard sur moi.

\- "Tu as loupé le petit-déjeuner. On a court dans un quart d'heure." Super, ça commence bien et pourtant je suis encore si fatiguée. Je me rends compte que je n'ai pas mon emploi du temps.

\- "C'est quoi?"

\- "Potion." Notre directeur de maison, j'espère qu'il continuera à m'ignorer mais je ne veux pas tenter le diable.

\- "Je me dépêche"

Je prends une douche en vitesse pour enlever la transpiration qui me colle à la peau. J'arrive pile quand les autres rentrent. Le professeur de potion me regarde mais ne dit rien. J'ai encore tellement chaud et tellement sommeil. J'ai du mal à garder les yeux ouverts devant ce cours théorique sur l'utilisation des ingrédients de bases d'Angleterre. Je n'arrive même pas à prendre des notes toutes mes forces étant dirigés sur le fait de rester éveillés. Le cours est fini, ce n'est que le premier de la journée, elle va être longue. Je me lève.

\- "Miss Londubat, rester." C'est la première fois qu'il me demande de rester, en faites, c'est la première fois qu'il va me parler.

\- "J'ai cours monsieur."

\- "Je le sais." Le dernier élève ferme la porte. "Vous n'avez rien écouter aujourd'hui." Je me sens fautive, j'aime bien son cours en plus.

\- "Si."

\- "Londubat qu'est-ce qui se passe?" Je n'aime pas son ton, il n'est pas le genre à l'utiliser.

\- "Rien."

\- "Vous êtes certaine?" Je le regarde, j'ai comme cette impression qu'il me sonde.

\- "Oui professeur."

\- "Bien allez donc en cours alors"

Je me retourne, me penche pour prendre mon sac et un vertige me prend. Le noir complet. Quand je me réveille, je suis sur un lit blanc, une infirmerie. Je me lève prestement, un nouveau vertige et je suis rattrapée de justesse par deux bras. Je lève la tête pour voir mon directeur de maison. J'avale difficilement ma salive et il me remet assise sur le lit.

\- "Restez là. L'infirmière va arriver." Tout se bouscule dans ma tête, infirmière, dit question, question dit problème.

\- "Je vais bien."

\- "Vous venez de perdre connaissance miss."

\- "Je n'ai juste pas beaucoup mangé ce matin."

\- "Vous n'avez rien mangé, hier et aujourd'hui." Il l'a remarqué, c'est bien ma veine. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il donc pas m'ignorer comme au début d'année.

\- "Severus?" L'infirmière arrive, je l'ai vu aux repas mais jamais en face.

\- "Miss Londubat vient de perdre connaissance à la fin de mon cours." Elle me regarde comme un premier scan.

\- "Je vais bien." Je répète une énième fois, ils vont peut-être me croire à force.

\- "Taisez-vous." M'ordonne mon directeur, je frisonne.

\- "Severus. Je m'en occupe." Elle pose sa main sur mon front, elle est froide cela fait tellement de bien. Elle laisse tomber sa main mais son index frôle ma joue battue" De la fièvre, voyons voir." Elle va pour lever sa baguette mais je crie.

\- "Non!"

\- "Ça suffit vos gamineries maintenant." S'agace le professeur, je gratte mon poignet plus fort que d'habitude. Je regarde la porte de sortie.

\- "Je ne veux pas, vous ne pouvez pas m'obliger."

\- "Et bien si on le peut." Me retorque l'homme qui fait un peu peur quand même, l'infirmière se veut rassurante.

\- "On peut appeler votre grand-mère si vous avez peur."

\- "Non!" J'ai crié encore plus fort que la première fois et je me sens de moins en moins bien. "Je vais bien."

\- "Si c'est le cas, je vous laisserais partir."

Je ne peux rien faire, je baisse la tête alors qu'elle me scanne. J'entends un infime hoquet qui me fait relever la tête. Les deux adultes se regardent, l'un interrogatif et elle, un rien choqué.

\- "Je peux t'appeler par ton prénom?"

\- "Si vous voulez." Je ne vois pas ce que cela change.

\- "Qui t'a fait ça Camille?"

\- "Rien, je n'ai rien."

\- "Très bien, tu vas boire ceci et ceci." Elle me tend deux potions, l'une bleu foncé et l'autre presque blanche. Le professeur des potions les regarde et il semble un moment étonné mais cela reste fugace.

\- "Qu'est-ce que c'est?" Je lui demande, je n'aime pas trop boire des choses dont je ne sais rien.

\- "Ceci est pour ta fièvre, et celle-ci pour ton dos." M'explique-t-elle, je suis encore si fatiguée, cela me ferrait du bien juste de dormir.

\- "Son dos?" S'étonne le Maitre des Potions, je rebaisse la tête, je leur fais perdre leur temps.

\- "Je peux te parler à côté?" Lui demande-t-elle, il hoche la tête avant de me dire.

\- "Ne bougez pas, nous le saurons."

Je repose les potions, je ne suis pas certaine que grand-mère voudrait. Je ne le mérite pas non plus. J'ai été une mauvaise fille, je le méritais. L'odeur est moins forte qu'à l'hôpital mais j'ai les mêmes sensations amplifiées par le mal que je ressens. Ils reviennent après un certain temps. Ils regardent tout les deux les flacons pleins.

\- "On vous a dit de boire ses potions."

\- "Ma… je ne peux pas."

\- "C'est votre grand-mère qui vous a fait ça?" Il m'attaque, je me sens vraiment mal, je ne veux pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à ma grand-mère. Elle s'est occupée de nous depuis tout petit.

\- "Non. C'est moi, c'est ma faute."

\- "Qu'avez-vous fait pour mériter ce traitement?"

\- "J'ai déshonoré ma famille."

\- "Parce que vous êtes à Serpentard?" Me demande l'infirmière et les larmes coulent maintenant.

\- "Vous voyez qu'il n'y a pas que les familles de mes Serpentards qui ont ce comportement?" C'est ce que Blaise avait sous-entendu mais ce n'est pas pareil. Je me frotte les yeux de fatigue et pour essuyer mes larmes.

\- "Je ne peux le croire, je connais Augusta." La défend l'infirmière, l'homme renifle méprisablement.

\- "Ce sont les pires croyez-moi."

\- "Ne lui dites rien, se sera pire."

\- "Nous ne pouvons pas."

\- "Si, vous le savez, les lois des Sang-purs." Ces lois sont anciennes mais les parents ont tout les droits et les punitions corporelles en font parties. Je l'ai entendu le dire à mon oncle.

\- "Alors vous allez laisser ça recommencer?"

\- "Elle ne le fera plus, j'ai juste à ne plus lui faire honte et à aider mon frère. C'est facile." L'infirmière semble mal-à-l'aise, elle se tourne vers son collègue.

\- "Severus?" L'homme me regarde, je garde le contact visuel pour essayer de le convaincre.

\- "Je suppose que nous ne pouvons rien faire d'autre."

\- "Je vais quand même prévenir Albus. Restez avec elle et faites lui prendre ses maudites potions." Elle s'en va prestement.

\- "Buvez" Je regarde les potions, toujours pas certaine de ce que je dois faire et en même temps, je me sens si mal.

\- "Mais…"

\- "Elle vous l'a interdit?"

\- "Non"

\- "Alors elle aurait dû le faire. Buvez." Je le fais et directement, je sens les bienfaits sur mon dos. "Vous seule pouvez changer ça. Il va falloir vous montrez digne de votre maison." Ça ressemble une fois de plus à ce que m'a dit Blaise mais c'est en total contradiction avec ce que veut ma grand-mère.

\- "Je ne le suis pas."

\- "Je pense que si."

Je reste une journée à me reposer, elle a examiné mon dos et le soir je peux enfin sortir. Quand j'arrive à la salle commune, je vais pour me diriger vers le dortoir mais Blaise m'interpelle.

\- "Et princesse ça va mieux? Tu étais bien à l'infirmerie non? Le professeur Rogue m'a demandé de te ramener tes devoirs." Il me tend les parchemins que je prends.

\- "Merci." Mais il ne les lâche pas.

\- "Qu'est-ce qui se passe?"

\- "Rien merci pour les devoirs."

Ça se passe comme ça, je redeviens comme au début, sauf que j'aide Neville. Mais je me sens tellement vide. Je pensais que Poudlard serait différent. Il l'est un peu. Si j'avais un peu plus de courage, je comprends pourquoi je n'ai pas pu aller à Gryffondor. D'un côté c'est peut-être mieux que mes parents ne puissent pas me voir. Alors que j'aide Neville sur un devoir de potion, il m'interpelle.

\- "Camille?"

\- "Quoi?"

\- "Tu es heureuse?"

\- "C'est quoi cette question Nev?" En réalité, elle me dérange sa question, elle me rend mal à l'aise.

\- "Grand-mère m'a demandé si tu te comportais bien? Pourquoi elle te surveille comme ça?"

\- "Je suis à Serpentard, ce n'est pas suffisant?"

\- "Même avant ça. C'est moi qui devrais prendre soin de toi."

\- "J'en sais rien Nev."

\- "Salut." C'est Léa, je ne l'ai pas revu depuis les fêtes et la voir me fait du bien, c'est bizarre.

\- "Léa tu connais mon frère?"

\- "Oui Harry m'a parlé de toi, Neville. D'ailleurs, vous venez chez nous pendant les vacances." J'ai dû mal comprendre.

\- "Comment ça?"

\- "J'ai demandé à mon père d'inviter des amis et vous en faites partie."

\- "On n'est pas des amis." C'est sorti comme ça mais c'est un peu vrai mais elle ne semble pas vexée, elle rigole même.

\- "Tu me blesses, on se voit bientôt."

\- "De toute façon grand-mère n'acceptera jamais." Je dis en la regardant partir mais Neville gigote sur sa chaise.

\- "Elle l'a déjà fait."

\- "Comment ça?"

\- "Elle m'en a parlé dans sa lettre." De mon côté, je n'ai pas reçu de lettre, ni en bien, ni en mal. Est-ce que je suis heureuse? Je regarde le devoir de potion de mon frère presque vide, ça n'a pas d'importance.

\- "On ferrait mieux de revenir à nos potions."

Quand je retourne dans mon dortoir, je vois Pansy qui lit une lettre, elle semble soucieuse.

\- "Qu'est-ce que tu regardes?" Me demande-t-elle hargneusement, on ne s'est pas beaucoup parlé depuis le début.

\- "Rien." Je vais vers mon lit pour préparer mon sac pour demain.

\- "Comment tu fais?"

\- "Quoi?"

\- "Tu es seule, tu as l'air de bien le vivre." Je ne pense pas qu'elle voulait être vexante, c'est plus un fait.

\- "L'habitude faut croire."

\- "Blaise voulait te voir."

\- "Je le verrais en cours demain."

\- "Il voulait vraiment te voir."

Je soupire et redescends, le noir est assis à une table entrain de jouer aux échecs avec Théo. Ce dernier reste concentrer sur le plateau alors que Blaise lève la tête.

\- "Il parait que tu voulais me voir?"

\- "Pourquoi tu recommences à t'isoler?"

\- "Pourquoi cela t'intéresse-t-il?"

\- "Si c'est vis-à-vis de ta grand-mère, on peut se côtoyer dans la salle commune et pas en dehors" Comment peut-il tout savoir sur moi? L'idée me plait, la vérité c'est que j'en ai un peu assez d'être seule.

\- "Tout se sait toujours."

\- "Qui crois-tu qui lui dira?" Je regarde la salle, c'est vrai qu'ici ma grand-mère ne connait personne. "Tu sais jouer?"

\- "En théorie."

En théorie son idée me plait car avec eux, je me sens bien. Ils sont comme moi, je me sens à ma place ici. Et puis, si je continue à aider mon frère, où est le mal. Je ne vais pas devenir le prochain mage noir parce que je côtoie d'autres enfants.

Le lendemain, je suis en cours de défense à côté de mon frère mais je suis entrain de repenser à comment Blaise râlait quand je l'ai battu.

\- "Tu as l'air d'aller mieux." Me dit Nev l'air content lui aussi. Je ne peux pas lui donner la vrai raison, mais c'est vrai que je me sens mieux.

\- "J'ai bien dormi."

\- "Bonjour à tous." Fait le professeur Lux en entrant dans la classe. Il est toujours de bonne humeur, lui, ça ne change jamais. "Le professeur Lupin est absent aujourd'hui, je le remplacerai donc avec joie. Je vais vous donnez une énigme et par équipe de deux, que je choisirais, vous devrez chercher dans votre livre à quel sort je fais référence. La première équipe à réaliser le sort en question après l'avoir trouvé, gagnera une surprise."

Je me retrouve avec Harry, on s'est juste croisé avec Léa, je ne lui ai jamais vraiment parlé. Il semble aussi mal à l'aise que moi. Le professeur d'un coup de baguette fait apparaitre une énigme au tableau.

"Sans lui vous ne gagnerez aucune bataille mais qu'avec lui toute bataille sera veine. Ami précieux des chevaliers aussi brisable qu'alors tout dépend du sorcier qui l'invoque."

Harry a déjà ouvert son livre feuilletant rapidement, comme la plupart des élèves. Je reste à regarder le tableau. J'ai déjà lu le livre en entier, j'ai une idée mais je n'ose pas trop la dire. Et s'il ce moquait de moi ou si on se disputait? Je suis tellement prise dans mes pensées que je n'ai pas entendu qu'il me parlait.

\- "Un problème?" Il m'a touché et un bref courant électrique m'atteint. Le temps est froid, ça m'arrive tout le temps. "Tu ne vas pas m'aider?"

\- "j'ai peut-être trouvé" Il regarde mon livre encore fermé semblant septique.

\- "Comment?"

\- "J'ai déjà fini le livre. Mais c'est qu'une hypothèse." Je respire un grand coup et lui dit assez bas. "Protego."

\- "Le bouclier." Il regarde l'énigme au tableau et un grand sourire éclaire son visage. C'est comme si je ressentais sa bonne humeur. Il chuchote.

\- "Tu as raison et je sais le lancer."

\- "Pas moi."

Il a déjà levé sa main pour aller dans la pièce à côté où on est sensé s'entrainer au sort. Je me retrouve face à lui, nous sommes seuls pour le moment.

\- "Sort ta baguette peut-être."

\- "Oui désolée." Que je suis conne, je la sors.

Il m'explique la méthode assez méthodiquement et au bout de trois essais, j'ai réussi.

\- "Je vais te lancer un sort, ne t'inquiète pas se sera léger."

\- "Tu es certain?" On devait juste savoir le lancer pourquoi aller plus loin? En même temps, peut-être que le professeur demandera une vraie démonstration aussi.

\- "Fais moi confiance."

Confiance,… Je regarde ses yeux verts et je lui rends son sourire. Je lance mon sort, il attend que je sois prête et il fait un mouvement de baguette mais rien de vient. Il fronce les sourcils.

\- "Je ne comprends pas"

Mon bouclier disparait, j'ouvre la bouche pour parler quand je sens comme si on me poussait dans le dos et je tombe en avant. Une violente douleur me traverse quand mon nez percute le sol. Je me relève, une main sur mon nez alors que le sang coule à flot. Je regarde Ron mords de rire avec un autre de sa maison. Harry s'approche de moi, je le pousse en arrière, il a fait exprès de me distraire pour que ses copains m'attaquent dans le dos. J'ai dû me faire mal aux poignets car une douleur me parcourt les bras quand je le pousse. Le professeur arrive sur ses faits. Il nous regarde un par un.

\- "Trente points en moi pour Gryffondors et dix en moins pour Serpentard. La récompense sera remise au suivant, c'était une sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Néanmoins, Potter et Londubat, je vous accords quinze points chacun. Allez en classe dans le calme, Londubat rester un moment." Il lève sa baguette vers moi, je ne bouge pas. "Episkey!" La douleur s'en va, je le touche et tout à l'air en ordre.

\- "Merci professeur."

Il tend une main vers mon visage, je me sens bizarre, surement la perte de sang. Sa main atteint ma joue, le contact est bref.

\- "Allez-vous laver la figure, on dirait un vampire."

Il part sans un mot de plus. Je reste un moment planter avant que Blaise et Drago entrent. Le blond éclate de rire de suite.

\- "La tête de morte vivante. C'est Potter qui t'a fait ça?" Redevient-il sérieux, il s'en fou qu'on m'attaque en soi mais vu que je suis à Serpentard, ça le dérange.

\- "Weasley"

\- "Tu as gagné quand même?" Me demande Blaise.

\- "Non disqualifié, vous pouvez sans doute gagner."

\- "Un petit expelliarmus et c'est gagné." Se vante Drago est j'ai un moment envie de le laisser se ridiculiser mais ça m'énerverait que les Gryffondors gagnent.

\- "Protego."

\- "Je te l'avais dit." S'exclame mon ami en regardant l'autre qui se renfrogne. Je souris un peu.

\- "Bonne chance."

Je dois malheureusement retourner en classe après ma toilette et à côté de Potter. Il veut ouvrir la bouche mais je prends un livre pour l'ignorer.

\- "Je n'ai vraiment pas réussi mon sort, je ne comprends pas." C'est que ça qui le dérange, pauvre type.

\- "Au moins tu n'as pas eu à te salir les mains toi-même."

\- "Je suis désolé Camille."

Je l'ignore mais avoir entendu mon nom de sa bouche, ça m'a fait bizarre.

* * *

 **Cours de Legimencie**

Théorie: Vous chers élèves vous allez pouvoir rentrer dans la tête d'un personnage de votre choix. A certaines conditions. Tout d'abord vous choisissez un personnage dont vous voudriez en savoir plus ainsi qu'un moment donner. Par exemple: Augusta Londubat quand elle a appris la mort de son mari.

 **A ce moment trois possibilités: Soit votre sort marche et je vous mets le résultat de votre sort.**

Je me trouve à l'hôpital pour ma dernière journée, la maladie vient enfin de partir, je suis si contente de retrouver les miens. Je sais qu'on va devoir se cacher mais tout plutôt que rester loin d'eux. Mon mari, mon cher fils, ma tendre belle fille et mes adorables petits enfants. On frappe à la porte, j'attends de voir mon fils entrer, il doit venir me chercher. Je fronce les sourcils quand à la place se trouve deux hommes en costumes d'Aurors. Pourquoi Franck aurait envoyer des collègues à sa place?

\- "Madame Londubat, vous devriez vous assoir." Je n'ai pas envie de m'assoir, plutôt lui envoyer un sort cuisant pour son manque de correction.

-" Qui êtes-vous? Où est mon fils?"

-" Madame votre mari est décédé cette nuit. Franck Londubat ainsi qu'Alice Londubat ont été touché par le sort Doloris, ils sont dans cette hôpital, on s'occupe d'eux."

-" Mes petits enfants?" Je m'assieds finalement, ce n'est pas possible. "Merlin."

-" Ils vont bien, nous allons les confier à une famille d'accueil en attendant." Je m'énerve de nouveau, Franck et Alice ne voudraient pas que des inconnus s'occupent de leurs bébés. Et moi, non plus. Je ne suis plus toute jeune mais pour quelques jours je peux m'en occuper. Ils me manquent tellement, cela me fera du bien de les avoir pour traverser ce dur moment.

\- Non!Se sont mes trésors, personne ne s'occupera d'eux à part moi. Le temps que mon fils se remette, ils s'en remettront.

 **Deuxième possibilité: Quand Poppy va voir Dumbledore dans son bureau (point de vue de Dumbledore)  
**

 **Là le sort de fonctionne pas car vous n'avez pas les capacités nécessaire pour avoir certaines informations (Vous n'avez pas mon niveau de Legimencie) mais vous pouvez voir la scène d'un point de vue extérieur.**

\- Poppy je comprends votre inquiétude mais comme l'a dit la jeune Camille les lois des Sang-Purs sont pour l'instant intouchable.

\- Vous avez vu son état? Est-ce que vous m'avez entendu. Son dos est marqué, elle ne voulait même pas se soigner.

\- Je vais surveiller cela de près et si cela se reproduit nous aviserons mais je ne pense pas qu'Augusta recommencera. Vous l'a connaissez comme moi.

\- Sans doute.

 **Vous l'avez compris si vous ne vous concentrez pas bien, il vous manquera des informations.  
**

 **Troisième cas: Voldemort quand il a attaqué la victime inconnue.  
**

 **Là, le sort ne fonctionne pas du tout car mes pouvoirs d'Occlumancie vous bloque car la scène est déjà prévue dans la fic à un moment donné.**

 **Vous avez compris la théorie place à la pratique: Dans les commentaires si vous en avez envie. Choisissez une scène ou plusieurs, un personnage ou plusieurs et on verra si votre sort est assez puissant. J'essayerai de mettre le plus de résultat possible. Mais garder bien en tête que Camille n'a pas connaissance de ses informations.**

 **J'espère que l'idée vous plaira, je sais que cela avait eu son petit succès dans mon autre fic. Sur ce, on se revois au prochain chapitre et que la foi des maraudeurs vous guide.**


	5. Les familles

Bonjour, nouveau chapitre, plus long et encore j'ai dû le coupé. Merci aux trois personnes qui ont commentés le chapitre précèdent et ceux qui les feront par la suite.

 _ **Reponse à Adenoide:**_

 _ **Dans ma fic en tout cas, toute les familles de Sang-Purs ne seront pas les mêmes, je vais essayer de faire des nuances car pour moi elles ne sont pas toutes mauvaises comme toute les autres familles moldues, sang-mêlés,... ne sont pas parfaites. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Merci pour ta review.**_

* * *

 **On a tous une famille, bonne ou mauvaise mais elles sont là. Dans ce chapitre vous allez faire la rencontre de nouvelles familles.**

* * *

Les cours s'enchainent et se ressemblent un peu. La botanique reste le cours que j'aime le moins, même pire qu'astronomie. Le professeur Chourave bien que non méchante, à tendance à m'ignorer totalement. En parlant d'ignorer, le professeur Rogue semble également redevenu à la normale, il ne me parle plus en tout cas. Le cours de vol, c'est limite si j'arrive à tenir sur mon balai et ne me parler pas de prendre trop d'altitude. Astronomie, ça passe. Les autres cours sont dans mes cordes.

-"Camille! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là présentement ?" m'interpelle Léa alors que je viens de sortir de la grande salle. On est samedi et j'avais prévu de le passé à la bibliothèque.

-"J'allais à la bibliothèque."

-"Par ce temps!" Les portes du château sont ouvertes et une fine brise nous arrive, un beau temps de printemps. "Hors de question. Viens avec moi."

-"Non j'aimerais vraiment finir un devoir." Le devoir de métamorphose qui est pour dans cinq jours mais quand même.

-"A part à la bibliothèque, dans la grande salle ou en cours, on te voit jamais." Je passe aussi pas mal de temps dans ma salle commune car c'est le seul endroit où je peux m'amuser avec ceux de ma maison.

-"C'est le principe d'une école, je pense."

-"Oh allez, je me suis inscrite dans trois club déjà." J'ai entendu parler de ses divers clubs mais je ne me suis pas trop renseignée. Qui dit club, dit membres.

-"Ce n'est pas trop mon truc, les gens, je ne suis pas doué."

-"Tu m'en diras tant." Rit-elle doucement, pourquoi continue-t-elle à vouloir trainer avec moi? On est si différente.

-"Pourquoi tu ne vas pas chercher Harry."

-"On s'est brouillé." Etrange, je les vois toujours ensemble et toujours de bonnes humeurs.

-"Ah bon?"

-"T'inquiète d'ici une semaine se sera fini mais d'ici là, tu viens avec moi?" Elle m'a pris le bras et m'emmène dehors, je la suis car une chose me chiffonne.

-"C'est à cause de moi?"

-"Quoi?"

-"Que vous vous êtes brouillé?" Elle semble réfléchir alors qu'on croise beaucoup de monde.

-"J'ai appris ce qui t'était arrivé, oui. C'est naze. Mais je sais que cela l'a perturbé aussi." Je repense à la scène et à son air quand il m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas réussi à lancer son sort.

-"Tu voulais aller où?"

-"Par ce temps? Près du lac, j'ai envie de mettre mes pieds dans l'eau." Je n'ai pas encore été là. Je n'ai vu le lac que lors de la traversée en barque et l'eau me semblait douteuse.

-"Elle est dégoutante."

-"Mais non et peut-être que si on n'a un peu de chance on verra le calamar géant." Ça j'en ai entendu parler et j'aimerai le voir par curiosité.

-" C'est ça que tu appelles de la chance?" Elle a déjà enlevé ses chaussures et cours vers le lac. Je souris devant son énergie et j'enlève doucement les miennes avant des les ranger côte à côte. Je la retrouve et m'assied à ses côtés même si je préfère garder mes pieds dans l'herbe. Je regarde les bulles d'airs au milieu du lac, deux jeunes filles qui étaient assises non loin de nous s'en vont. Nous sommes seules de ce côté.

-"Tu sais je n'aime pas être toute seule." Je me revois seule dans la cave, ce sentiment m'étouffe. Cependant j'ai toujours vu Léa avec du monde autour d'elle. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle connaissait la solitude.

-"Personne n'aime ça je pense."

-"Toi non plus?" Pansy m'a demandé la même chose plus ou moins. C'est vrai que je n'aime pas la foule mais être seule c'est différent. On peut être seul et pourtant savoir qu'on compte pour quelqu'un.

-"Ça dépend."

-"C'est parce que quand je suis toute seule, j'ai l'impression de ne pas l'être." Je la regarde sans vraiment comprendre. Elle a de nouveau cette mine sombre qu'elle avait quand on avait évoqué Vous-Savez-Qui.

-"Comment ça? C'est tes visions?"

-"Oui et non. C'est difficile à expliquer. En faites même quand il y a du monde autour de moi, je ne me sens pas vraiment en sécurité. Pour que je le sois, j'ai besoin d'Harry." Voilà pourquoi ils sont toujours ensemble. "Avant je croyais que je n'avais besoin que de lui mais c'était avant de te rencontrer." Elle s'est tournée vers moi avec ses yeux remplis de larmes. Moi aussi, j'ai senti comme un lien entre nous mais ce qu'elle ressent me fait un peu peur. Le temps c'est assombri comme pour s'accorder à la scène.

-"Léa."

-"Je sais c'est bizarre." Elle essui ses larmes d'un revers de manches. Je ne veux pas lui mentir.

-"Un peu."

-"Désolée." Elle se lève prestement mais je la retiens par le bas de sa robe.

-"Attends. Ça ne me dérange pas de rester avec toi si cela te fait du bien." Car au final, elle me fait du bien aussi.

-"Tu ne me prends pas pour une folle?"

-"Un peu." Je lui souris. "Non pas du tout."

On a passé l'après-midi ensemble sans reparler de ce sujet un peu étrange. Quand je suis retournée dans ma salle commune, c'est comme si j'avais laissé une partie de moi sur place.

-"Tu rêves princesse?" M'interpelle Blaise alors que nous sommes assis dans un coin de la salle commune.

-"Tu as l'air d'avoir pris des couleurs, tu n'étais pas à la bibliothèque?" Me demande Daphnée en se faisant des tresses.

-"J'ai été me promener."

-"Depuis des jours que j'essaye de te faire sortir. Tu es énervante. Râle-t-elle, c'est vrai qu'elle aussi à essayer de me faire sortir mais il n'y a bien que Léa pour y arriver.

-"Toi aussi, elle ne voulait peut-être pas de ta compagnie." Me défend Pansy qui lit un livre.

-"Et moins encore de la tienne." Répond l'autre fille en lui tirant très maturément la langue. "

-"Alors qu'elle compagnie était meilleur que la nôtre?" Me demande Drago et là, je me sens mal. Léa n'est pas vraiment le genre de bonne fréquentation selon eux.

-"Qui veut faire une partie de SorcierPoly?" nous interromps Blaise me sauvant la mise.

-"Moi mais je prends le balai." Marche carrément le blond, il adore gagner à ce jeu.

-"Tu le prends toujours." Râle à son tour Gregory .

-"Tu as un problème avec ça?"

Blaise va cherche la boite, on se met tous autour d'une table, je regarde le dernier pion qu'il restait à prendre, un Pycal.

Le lendemain, en cours de Défense, nous sommes tous debout, je suis entre Daphnée et Blaise. Le professeur Lupin à l'air fatiguée et pourtant son cours est toujours entrainant.

-"Bien, aujourd'hui nous allons faire un petit récapitulatif des sorts vu cette année. Et quoi de mieux pour ce faire que des petits duels. Je vais vous placer par deux et vous vous entrainer au sort du bouclier, ainsi qu'aux sorts vu."

Je suis en train de me remémoriser les sorts tandis qu'il fait les binômes. Je me retrouve face à Harry, ma baguette serrée dans ma main, je ne sais pas quelle attitude adoptée. Ce dernier évite mon regard et semble aussi mal-à-l'aise que moi. Il lève subitement la main.

-"Professeur Lupin." Ce dernier qui était dos à nous se retourne.

-"Oui?"

-"Je pourrais changer de partenaire." Le professeur nous regarde chacun à notre tour, je sens le rouge monter à mes joues.

-"Quel est le problème?" J'attends également son explication mais il ne sort qu'un misérable.

-"S'il vous plait." Je m'attends à ce qu'il le remballe mais il abdique aussi facilement que ça.

-"Très bien. Miss Londubat aller avec Monsieur Weasley. Harry prend sa place."

Bien sûr, pas de favoritisme du tout. Mais ça ne m'arrange pas. Autant j'ai envie de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce mais je ne sais pas si je suis en mesure de le faire. Les autres ont déjà commencé, il envoi le premier sort que je bloque. Il recommence, il est assez lent et pas très précis mais c'est sort sont puissant quand même. Je ne pense pas pouvoir en bloquer beaucoup. Je décide de lancer mon premier sort entre deux des siens. Mais même si mon sort de désarmement l'atteint, sa baguette ne fait que trembler. Il lance le sien et la mienne s'envole.

-'Gagné Londubat, tu m'as un peu chatouillé." Se moque-t-il, le professeur arrive et me rend ma baguette.

-"Il faut mettre plus de conviction Miss Londubat. Réessayer encore."

Mais ça n'a rien donné, il m'a battu encore et encore. Je ne comprends pas, plus il jubilait et plus j'avais envie de le battre. La conviction était là et pourtant aucun de mes sorts n'étaient assez puissants. Et au final, le constat fut le même pour les sortilèges et la métamorphose, je connais la théorie et j'arrive à produire la majorité des sorts et pourtant la puissance me manque.

La fin de l'année arrive, je dis au revoir à mes amis dans la salle commune et je me dirige vers le train où je rejoins mon frère qui est avec Léa et Harry. Ce dernier ne me regarde pas dans les yeux., je m'assieds à côté de mon frère. Mon amie sentant surement le malaise attire mon attention.

-"C'est comme je disais à ton frère, vous viendrez la troisième semaine de juillet." On avait plus reparlé de ça.

-"Mais pourquoi?"

-"Tu n'en as pas envie?"

-"Je si, c'est gentil."

Être loin de ma grand-mère, c'est toujours ça de pris. J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait mais j'ai peur qu'elle apprenne que je suis toujours amie avec les Serpentards. Et si elle décidait de recommencer? Pendant les deux mois? Je me sens également coupable, je lui avais juré que je changerais. Quand je sors du train, je tremble, pas par froid mais par appréhension. J'avance vers elle lentement, je porte ma valise. Je vois au loin Blaise qui parle à sa mère surement. Je détourne les yeux par peur que ma grand-mère suive mon regard. J'arrive près d'elle ou mon frère est déjà. Encore une fois, sans un mot nous rentrons. Un diner nous attend, nous nous installons à table.

-"Alors comment était la fin de l'année?"

-"Bien grand-mère"

-"Et les examens?"

-"Je pense m'en être bien tiré, Camille m'a beaucoup aidé." Je relâche un peu la pression en même temps que ma respiration dont je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que j'avais bloqué.

-"Bien. Je suppose que la fille de Sirius Black vous a dit qu'elle vous invitait pendant les vacances."

-"Oui grand-mère."

-"Ils font partie de notre famille, je vous le rappelle."

C'est culotté de dire ça, la famille Black est une puriste de magie-noir, le seul qui n'a pas été à Serpentard est le père de Léa. Et puis, s'ils sont de notre famille c'est assez lointain. Je me demande comment sont les parents de mon amie. S'ils lui ressemblent. Je n'ai jamais découché, enfin avant Poudlard. Je n'ai pas vu d'autres familles vivre dans une maison. Parfois, j'allais dans le parc moldu pour voir les enfants jouer dans le parc, les parents les aidants quand ils tombaient ou criant de peur que leurs enfants se fassent mal. Ils pique-niquaient ou prenaient simplement une collation.

-"Je tiens à ce que vous ayez un comportement irréprochable." Me ramène-t-elle à la réalité. "Si j'apprends que tu as encore fait des siennes. "

-"Je ne vous décevrais pas grand-mère."

Elle me regarde satisfaite. C'est la vérité mais je remercierais quand même mon frère. Finalement nous montons, ma chambre n'a pas changé. La salle commune me manque déjà, je pose mes affaires sur mon bureau où une photo de mes parents se trouve. Ils avaient l'air heureux dessus, Neville et moi dans leurs bras. Ils semblent si fiers, je ne pense pas qu'ils le seraient encore de moi. Je préfère reposer la photo face contre le bois. Je sors ma liste de devoirs à faire, autant commencer tout de suite. Pendant les deux semaines, je fais mes devoirs, je reste dans ma chambre principalement. La troisième semaine, nous avons préparer notre sac et nous passons par la cheminée. Nous arrivons dans un magnifique salon, clair, lumineux, le contraste fait presque mal. Une femme nous accueille et je la reconnais tout de suite, c'était la femme qui était à l'hôpital avec nos parents. Danielle si je ne me trompe pas.

-"Bonjour les enfants.

-"Bonjour madame."

-"Appelez moi Danielle. Léa, Harry vos invités sont là." Crie-t-elle, je sursaute et Neville aussi, on ne crie jamais à la maison. Les deux arrivent Léa surexcitée et Harry nonchalant.

-"Camille! Neville! Je suis si contente." La ressemblance entre la mère et la fille est frappante maintenant. Elle me prend dans ses bras, je me sens bien mieux qu'à la maison.

-"Tu vas les étouffer strangulots."

-"Très marrant Potter." On dirait des vrais frères et sœurs, plus que mon frère et moi en tout cas.

-"Je vais travailler dans mon bureau, si vous avez besoin de quelque chose."

-"Oui maman." Elle s'en va, nous laissant tous les quatre. Neville semble aussi mal à l'aise que moi.

-"Vous venez?"

-"Neville je fais une partie de carte avec Ron, tu veux te joindre à nous?" Demande Harry à mon frère alors que moi, rien qu'entendre que l'autre est là aussi me refroidit.

-"Oui si tu veux"

-"Cam, vient Hermione nous a ramené un super jeu moldu que je ne connais pas."

On a joué, c'était plaisant, Hermione rigolait devant notre incompétence mais ça ne me dérangeait pas. Après deux heures de jeux, une voix d'homme nous appelle d'en bas. Nous descendons et je vois un homme grand, les yeux et cheveux noirs.

-"Bonjour la compagnie. Camille et Neville je suppose et Hermione. Ron on se connait maintenant. Qui veut manger des frites? Maman est dans son bureau?"

-"Oui." Fait Harry alors qu'il est déjà entrain de manger une frite

-"Je vais la chercher, servez-vous?"

-"Elle fait quoi comme métier?" Je demande à Léa

-"Assistante sociale. Elle s'occupe des enfants maltraités." J'ai un frisson mais je me force à commenter pour ne pas qu'elle le remarque.

-"Ça doit être un métier dur."

-"Sirius des frites vraiment?" Fait Danielle en arrivant dans la cuisine, elle semble contrarié, est-ce qu'ils vont se disputer?

-"Juste pour aujourd'hui." Fait-il avec un sourire charmeur.

-"Tu es pire qu'eux."

-"C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes."

-"Oh oui mon grand gamin." Il s'embrasse amoureusement

C'est donc ça une famille, des parents. Je me demande comment était nos parents, avant. Avant de recevoir le sortilège Doloris et de devenir plus que des coquilles vides. Je suis toujours dans mes pensées alors que les autres sont partit voir les albums photos de Sirius, je reste pour aider Danielle à ranger.

-"Alors Camille tu es à Serpentard, d'après ce que Léa m'a dit." Je me raidis.

-"Oui madame."

-"Danielle, tu t'y plais?" Je la regarde, c'est la première fois qu'un adulte me le demande.

-"Oui je crois."

-"Il n'y a pas de mauvaise réponse."

-"Je sais, c'est juste que…"

-Je l'ai entendu à l'hôpital et l'infirmière de l'école est une très bonne amie à moi. Elle était un peu mon mentor à l'école."

-"Vous étiez à Poudlard?"

-"Oui Serdaigle avec elle et la même année que le professeur Lux mais il était à Poufsouffle. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle m'a demandé de t'inviter pour qu'on puisse parler." Je me sens piégé, mal, cette invitation c'était une arnaque.

-"Je n'ai rien à vous dire. Elle ne devait pas vous en parler. C'est privé." Je m'énerve et une assiette se casse. Je suis entrain de faire mal, si grand-mère l'apprend.

-"Oh du calme." Elle pose une main sur mon épaule.

-"Je veux rent…" Non j'ai pas envie de rentrer non plus. J'aimerais être dans la salle commune de Serpentard, froid, calme, sombre.

-"Dur, hein?"

-"Grand-mère veut juste que je ne tourne pas mal."

-"Tu ne tourneras pas mal et ce n'est pas à usant de la force qu'on aide une autre personne."

-"Elle…" On entend quelqu'un qui descend les marches.

-"Je sais qu'on ne se connait pas mais si un jour tu as besoin d'aide, je serai là. Tu m'entends? Si c'est dans un mois, une année ou même dix, je serais là."

-"Camille, vient on va se raconter des histoires qui font peur"

Je regarde la mère de famille, puis je suis sa fille. La nuit j'ai des difficultés à dormir, je me tourne et me retourne. J'ai également très soif, je n'ai pas l'habitude de manger aussi salé. Je me lève doucement de peur de réveiller les filles. J'ouvre la porte, la maison est calme. J'avance doucement vers la cuisine quand j'arrive devant, une ombre passe et je sursaute.

-"Chut"

-"Harry?"

-"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?" Demande-t-il soupçonneux. Un moment je veux lui demander la même chose mais je me rappelle qu'il est chez lui.

-"Je n'arrivais pas à dormir et j'avais soif."

-"Tu veux du lait?"

-"Oui s'il te plait" Il me sert un verre et nous nous asseyons. La scène est un peu bizarre.

-"Je suis désolée pour ce qui s'est passé pendant le cours de Défense." Il semble vraiment navré et il n'avait pas à revenir sur le sujet. J'accepte ces excuses.

-"Ça va."

-"Léa est comme ma petite sœur, tu ne lui ferras pas de mal hein?"

-"Bien sûr que non." C'était tellement spontanée qu'il semble rassuré. Il regarde son verre dans ses mains.

-"Elle m'a dit qu'elle c'était confiée à toi. Elle te fait confiance."

-"Pas toi." Ce n'était pas une question plus une affirmation. Il pose ses yeux verts sur moi.

-"Tu me fais confiance?" Quelque chose me pousse à lui faire confiance mais j'ai toujours une réserve.

-"Pas vraiment." Il semble un moment déçu de ma réponse mais je l'ai peut-être imaginé à cause de la pénombre.

-"On est d'accord et sinon tu te balades souvent la nuit comme ça?" Il l'a dit pour alléger l'atmosphère et ça fonctionne.

-"Non c'est plutôt votre truc à vous non?" Léa m'a dit que parfois ils brulaient le couvre-feu ensemble. J'aurais bien trop peur de le faire.

-"Oui, on le fait souvent et on ne ce n'est pas encore fait prendre." Dit-il avec fierté. "Le truc, c'est que je dors assez peu. Léa m'accompagne parce qu'elle n'aime pas me laisser seul dans ce calvaire."

-"Pourquoi tu ne dors pas?"

-"J'en sais trop rien. Sirius et Danielle m'ont fait voir beaucoup de médicomages ou autres mais rien n'y fait, le sommeil me fuit." J'ai l'impression qu'il ne me dit pas. "Je vais quand même essayer de le trouver." Dit-il en se levant puis il semble hésiter mais il me demande. Ça va aller?" Je me sens mieux aussi, je me lève.

-"Oui j'y vais aussi."

Le reste de la semaine se passe agréablement bien. Weasley ne fait pas de vague, Harry est marrant, on a fait pas mal de devoirs avec Hermione même si Léa râlait beaucoup. Neville semble bien dans son groupe. Avant de partir Danielle nous fait un gros câlin, j'ai presque envie de pleurer tellement ça fait du bien. C'était de loin, mes meilleures vacances. C'est jovial que je rentre par la cheminée, nous retrouvons grand-mère dans la salle à manger. Devant elle, trois lettres.

-"Asseyez vous." On s'exécute à la minute comme d'habitude. "J'ai reçu vos résultats scolaires. Neville tu dois faire mieux surtout en potion, je veux que tu ailles dans ta chambre faire tes devoirs." Il s'en va et encore une fois j'ai l'impression atroce que le piège se referme sur moi.

-"Grand-mère?"

-"Je croyais avoir été claire?" Elle est belle et bien furieuse mais mes points doivent être correct, j'en suis certaine.

-"J'ai aidé Neville mais je ne suis pas avec lui en classe. Il perd tout ses moyens en potions."

-"Tu sais de qui vient cette lettre?" Elle me montre une lettre avec une écriture fine que je reconnais être celle de Daphnée mais j'espère me tromper alors je réponds bêtement.

-"Non."

-"Miss Daphnée Greengrass. Serpentard, je présume."

-"Oui elle est dans ma maison. On n'est pas amie." Puisse-t-elle me pardonner.

-"Et pourtant, on pourrait le penser vu sa lettre."

Cette dernière part en fumée, je gratte fort mon poignet, j'ai envie de me lever et de partir. Elle se lève difficilement et me montre la porte avec sa canne.

-"Tu connais le chemin."

-"Ce n'est pas mon amie."

-"Arrête de mentir!" Crie-t-elle, je baisse la tête.

Le même chemin que la dernière fois, la même punition mais je reste plus longtemps sur ce bout de bois. Reniez mes amis, est plus compliqué qu'à Noël. Mais au final, le résultat est le même. J'abdique. Alors après une semaine, quand je ressors, je me sens vide, couchée sur mon lit, sur le ventre, bien sûr. Je n'entends même pas Neville entrer.

-"Neville on verra demain pour les devoirs." Il referme la porte derrière lui.

-"Qu'est-ce qu'elle te fait?" Je me redresse peut-être un peu vite et je ne peux cacher une grimace de douleur.

-"De quoi tu parles?"

-"J'ai écouté, à la porte de la cave. Pourquoi elle fait ça?" Il semble sur le point de fondre en larme. Dur est le retour à la réalité.

-"Nev."

-"Non, on doit le dire."

-"Et quoi? On finira dans un orphelinat, on a plus qu'elle et puis elle fait ça pour mon bien."

-"Non! C'est faux. C'est monstrueux." Il tourne en rond, je le laisse se calmer finalement plus calme, il se tourne vers moi. "Depuis quand?" Lui dire que déjà petite elle me punissait plus que lui n'aiderait pas je pense.

-"C'est la deuxième fois. Elle a peur que je tourne mal."

-"Mais c'est faux, tu es toujours ma sœur." Je souris, ça fait du bien de savoir que pour lui rien n'a changé. Je m'approche et lui ébouriffe les cheveux.

-"Bien sûr nigaud."

-"Je t'aime Camille, je ferais tout pour te protéger."

-"Te mets pas mal face à grand-mère. Ça va." J'essaye d'être convaincante et puis quand je serais majeure tout sera fini.

-"Je vais faire des progrès en magie, comme ça tu auras plus besoin de m'aider."

-"J'aime bien t'aider mais merci."

Le moment est gênant mais mignon aussi. Mon petit frère grandi finalement. Le lendemain, grand-mère nous annonce que nous allons faire nos courses sur le chemin de traverse mais avec Danielle et Sirius. En arrivant Danielle veut me prendre dans ses bras, je me tends. La douleur est diffuse encore. Elle ne fait aucun commentaire, nous partons sur le Chemin de Travers où Léa parle beaucoup comme à son habitude, je l'écoute, je souris de temps en temps. Alors que nous allons entrer chez Fleury et Bott, nous tombons sur Daphnée et ses parents surement. Un couple guindé, sa mère lui ressemble, très belle avec ses boucles châtains, son père fait plus vieux que Sirius avec sa moustache.

-"Père, Mère, je vous présente Camille Londubat."

-"Enchanté miss."

-"Monsieur et madame Greengrass."

-"Votre grand-mère n'est pas là?" Me demande le père de famille, Sirius et les autres arrivent à ce moment là.

-"Non, ils font leurs courses avec nous." L'instant est tendu, un long silence s'installe avant que le père de mon amie ne tousse et dise.

-"Daphnée nous t'attendons à côté."

-"Camille nous t'attendons à l'intérieur." Fait Danielle en emmenant presque son mari de force.

-"Je croyais que tu étais morte, tu n'as pas répondu à ma lettre. Alors tu es d'accord?" D'accord pour quoi? Je ne vais quand même pas lui dire que ma grand-mère à brûler sa lettre. Pourtant se serait bien de lui dire de ne plus m'en envoyer.

-"Je, elle a dû se perdre, je ne l'ai pas eu."

-"Pourtant mon hibou est revenu sans. Je te demandais si tu voulais venir à la maison ce week-end." En réalité ça me ferait plaisir, non, ce n'est pas bien. Il faut que je me débarrasse de ses idées impures.

-"Je ne pourrais pas parce que c'est mon anniversaire et grand-mère veut toujours qu'on le fasse en famille."

-"Ok, dommage."

-"Je dois y aller."

-"Oui on se voit à Poudlard."

Je ne réponds pas, je tremble et si Danielle ou Sirius en parle à ma grand-mère. J'ai du mal à respirer, vraiment beaucoup de mal. Je rentre dans la boutique mais j'ai la tête qui tourne. Une main se pose sur mon épaule, je relève la tête pour voir mon directeur de maison. Super.

-"Respirer, doucement." L'ordre est clair, j'essaye vraiment.

-"Rogue qu'est-ce que tu lui fais." Sirius, j'ai l'air d'une idiote, la crise repart de plus belle.

-"Rien, sombre idiot, elle fait une crise d'angoisse."

-"Camille?" Danielle se met devant moi.

Les adultes m'entrainent dehors mais la chaleur n'aide pas. Finalement je sens qu'on me transplane et je me retrouve dans le salon de Sirius et Danielle. Je me plie en deux, je n'arrive pas à reprendre le dessus et le transplanage ne m'a pas aidé, loin de là.

-"Regardez moi!" Le professeur me relève. "Tout va bien." Buvez." Il met une bouteille contre mes lèvres, je bois. "Doucement, ça va aller." Je me sens mieux mais il me fait assoir. J'ai l'air d'une idiote.

-"Camille est-ce que ça va?" Danielle est la seule présente avec mon professeur, les autres ne sont pas rentré?

-"Oui madame. Je vais bien."

-"Camille…" fait-elle je n'arrive pas à l'appeler Danielle, si ma grand-mère l'apprenait, elle deviendrait folle. Sirius arrive en trombe dans le salon.

-"Voilà, les courses sont faites et les enfants à l'étage. Est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire ce qu'il se passe ici?"

-"Calme toi le cabot."

-"Tu es chez moi ici. Et je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi tu avais besoin qu'il vienne." Dit-il à sa femme, je ne veux pas qu'ils se disputent à cause de moi.

-"C'est une élève à moi."

-"On n'est pas à Poudlard. Elle est sous notre responsabilité."

-"Je veux juste m'assurer qu'elle n'a pas besoin de quelque chose." Il me regarde et je sais de quoi il parle.

-"Comme quoi?" Sirius ne comprend toujours pas, sa femme n'a rien dû lui dire. Je ne sais même pas si elle sait tout. Mais elle se tourne quand même vers moi avec son regard inquiet.

-"Camille?"

-"Grand-mère va s'inquiéter." Je dis en me levant

-"Je l'ai prévenu." Ses simples paroles sorties de sa bouche me font retomber en enfer. Voilà que la crise reprend, elle sait tout, ça va recommencer.

-"Camille, respire, doucement. Je lui ai dit que vous mangiez à la maison et que vous rentriez après, rien d'autre."

-"Lui dites pas qu'on a vu Daphnée et que j'ai fait une crise, s'il vous plait."

-"D'accord, promis." Je me calme doucement, elle ne saura rien. Tout va bien.

-"A-t-elle recommencer? Pour quelle raison cette fois?" Me demande mon directeur et je n'arrive pas à lui mentir de toute façon avec lui ça ne marche pas. Pourtant aucun mot ne veut sortir de ma bouche.

-"Parce que Daphnée t'a envoyé une lettre, c'est ça." Répond à ma place la mère de famille.

-"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? De quoi vous parlez? Pourquoi je ne comprends rien?" S'énerve Sirius, c'est si compliqué.

-"Je vais y aller, ceci vous sera utile."

Il laisse deux potions que je reconnais. Il s'en va aussi vite qu'il n'était apparu. Je reste là, les adultes regardent les potions puis moi.

-"En as-tu besoin Camille?" Me demande calmement la mère de famille. Mon dos me fait horriblement mal et je me sens encore vaseuse. Je sais que je le mérite mais je ne tiendrais pas sans ça.

-"Je pense."

-"Par Merlin Danielle, dis-moi ce qu'il en est!"

-"Tu te souviens de ce que tes parents t'ont fait quand tu as été réparti à Gryffondor." Une ombre semble passer sur son visage qui est toujours rayonnant d'habitude.

-"Bien sûr comment l'oublier."

-"Et bien apparemment Augusta fait la même chose à Camille pour son adhésion à Serpentard." Il me regarde mais je détourne les yeux.

-"Augusta?" Il semble étonné. "Non." Fait-il doucement semblant plonger dans ses pensées avant de dire. "Si?"

-"Ce n''est pas grand-chose." Les adultes se regardent encore une fois longuement avant que Danielle ne reporte son attention sur moi.

-"Je peux?" Me demande-t-elle est montrant mon dos.

-"Je vais juste prendre les potions et ça ira."

-"S'il te plait?"

Je n'ai pas la force de résister, elle soulève juste le dos de ma chemise. J'entends le juron de Sirius et le hoquet d'horreur de Danielle. Je pleure de honte.

-"Bois les potions ma chérie." Elle me les donne et je les bois. Sirius qui c'était assis, se lève d'un coup.

-"Je vais aller la voir."

-"Non! S'il vous plait. C'est la deuxième fois, elle veut juste que je reste dans le droit chemin." Danielle me met une main sur l'épaule. Elle s'est assise sur l'accoudoir juste à côté de moi.

-"Camille, les parents de Sirius ont fait la même chose pour les mêmes raisons. Sauf qu'eux, le droit chemin n'était pas le même." Cette information me laisse perplexe. Mais cela ne change rien.

-"Alors vous savez que les lois des Sang-purs la protège. Cela rendrait les choses juste plus difficiles." Sirius se rassied et sa femme le regarde désabuser.

-"Sirius."

-"Non Danielle, elle a raison. Le mieux que l'on puisse faire c'est de l'inviter le plus souvent à la maison." Maison, elle va se demander pourquoi on met autant de temps. Je me lève d'un bond, la douleur étant totalement partie maintenant.

-"Il faut qu'on rentre." Danielle me prend dans ses bras, doucement.

-"Je suis tellement désolée, tellement.

-"Je vais bien."

Elle a appelé Neville, on a mangé en vitesse, il m'a dit avant qu'on rentre qu'il ne dirait rien et il n'a rien dit. J'ai eu l'impression de retenir ma respiration jusqu'à ce que je sois assise dans le train. Là la pression a diminué. Bien sûr, j'ai dû me mettre avec Léa, Harry et Neville, Ronald est arrivé et les deux garçons sont partit, Ginny la sœur de Ron est resté et Hermione est arrivé.

-"Alors vous avez eu vos résultats? Demande cette dernière. "Je suis contente, je ne pensais pas faire aussi bien, je suis déçue pour ma note de vol mais au fond je m'en doutais."

-"Je suis contente ma mère a eu à redire mais on a bien rigolé avec mon père et toi Cam? C'est vrai qu'on n'en a pas parlé quand tu es venue." Je gratte mon poignet de stress.

-"Je suis contente." J'essaye d'être convaincante, au fond je sais que mes points sont bons. Mais je viens de réaliser que ma grand-mère ne m'a même pas donné mes résultats. J'ai l'air de quoi maintenant? Les filles me regardent comme si elle attendait que j'ajoute quelque chose.

-"On en saura pas plus, beaucoup de modestie si j'avais vos points j'en parlerai à tout le monde." Rie mon amie.

Je regarde par la fenêtre, imaginant mes notes mais cela me laisse un gout amer dans la bouche. Je me demande comment va se passer cette année. Je suis encore plus perdue que l'année passée.

* * *

 **Pour l'instant, je place beaucoup les pions de mon histoire et les petits indices par ci par là. J'ai une idée bien précise de la suite des évènements et j'espère que vous me suivrez dans cette histoire qui s'éloigne pas mal de l'original. Bonne semaine à vous.**


	6. Tout le monde à des problèmes

**Bonjour, je sais il a mis du temps mais voici le nouveau chapitre, on c'était laissé au moment où Camille revient à Poudlard et se rend compte qu'elle ne connait pas ses notes car sa grand-mère ne lui a pas donné.**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 _ **Réponse à Adenoide**_

 _ **Augusta est aveuglé par sa tristesse et la peur mais c'est vrai que ça n'excuse en rien son comportement. J'espère que la suite te plaira.**_

* * *

C'est morose que je m'installe à la table des Serpentards.

-"Camille enfin alors tes vacances?" Me demande direct Blaise. J'ouvre la bouche pour répondre un mensonge quand Daphnée me coupe.

-"Je l'avais invité aussi mais elle n'est pas venue." Je regarde mon assiette vide, combien de choses vais-je manquer? Combien de mensonges vont encore sortir de ma bouche? Quand tout ça s'arrêtera-t-il?

-"Tu lui as envoyé une lettre chez elle?"

-"Oui abruti." Blaise ne relève pas mais il se tourne semblant inquiet vers moi. Il ne peut pas savoir, il ne sait pas.

-"Est-ce que ça va?"

-"Ça va Blaise."

-"C'est quoi le problème?" S'énerve la brune, le professeur de métamorphose qui vient d'appeler le premier prénom nous lance un regard noir.

-"D'après toi, si Granger t'avait envoyé une lettre pour t'inviter chez elle." Murmure-t-il alors que Steeve Avry part à Poufsouffle. Elle fait une grimace comme si on avait insulté chaque personne de sa famille.

-"Eurk mes parents auraient fait une crise."

-"Exactement." Elle semble comprendre, je vois Pansy qui écoute mais qui n'intervient pas.

-"Ah oui. Désolée du coup." Mais elle ne semble pas vraiment reconnaitre la porter de son geste, mais c'est mieux comme ça.

-"Ça va"

Je regarde Ginny partir dans la maison de son frère alors que la répartition se termine. Je n'ai pas très faim donc dès que l'on peut, je me lève. Blaise me suit et m'arrête avant d'entrer dans la salle commune.

-"Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Ça été avec ta grand-mère?"

-"Je te l'ai dit."

-"Je sais ce que tu as dit."

-"C'est juste qu'elle ne m'a pas donné ma lettre avec mes points." Il semble septique, au moins ce n'était pas un mensonge.

-"Pourquoi?" Je hausse les épaules alors que le tableau nous laisse entrer.

-"Elle est vielle, elle a oublié." Un petit mensonge quand même.

-"Va voir le professeur Rogue, il ne reste pas longtemps au dîner, il doit déjà être dans ses appartements." L'envie d'avoir mes points me tente mais je ne veux pas le déranger maintenant surtout qu'il va me poser des questions.

-"Je ne vais pas le déranger chez lui. Je lui demanderai demain."

Le matin, je suis un peu stressée de savoir comment va se passer la rencontre avec mon directeur de maison. A son cours, je m'applique même si mes mains tremblent un peu en coupant mes ingrédients. Lui, tourne comme à son habitude donnant certains conseils aux Serpentards ou des remarques acerbes aux Poufsouffles mais encore une fois rien pour moi. J'ai fini ma potion la première, ma table est rangée et j'ai déjà rendu ma fiole. A la fin du cours, je me traite d'idiote, tout le monde est toujours pressé de sortir de ce cours et moi, je reste là et beaucoup me regarde alors je fais semblant de fouiller dans mon sac. Quand la dernière personne est partie j'entends un.

-"Miss Londubat que me vaut le plaisir?" Je me tourne vers lui, il examine les fioles rendues.

-"Ma grand-mère a oublié de me donner mes résultats aux examens." Il lève un sourcil.

-"Oublié?"

-"Oui." Je sais qu'il n'est pas dupe, il va ranger les fioles dans une armoire.

-"Venez là."

Il se met derrière son bureau et moi de l'autre, d'un sort, il fait apparaitre un dossier, il en sort une feuille. Il fait un double et me le tend. Mes résultats sont bons, même très bons.

-"Je vous conseillerais de vous appliquer en Astronomie un peu plus et surtout en botanique. Si vous continuez comme ça dans les autres matières, cela devrait aller."

-"Merci professeur." Je veux lui rendre mais il m'arrête.

-"Vous pouvez la garder, j'ai l'original." Je le range soigneusement dans mon sac. "Miss, comment c'est passé le reste des vacances?"

-"Bien Monsieur" J'essaye vraiment d'être convaincante dans ma réponse et c'est plus ou moins la vérité. Je n'ai plus reçu de coups.

-"Je m'en doute. Vous devriez y aller Miss."

Je prends mes affaires et j'arrive au cours de botanique avant même que le dernier ferme la porte. Et pourtant j'entends directement.

-"Miss Londubat vous êtes en retard, moins cinq moins pour Serpentard."

-"Elle n'est pas en retard."

-"Encore cinq points en moins Monsieur Malefoy. Pouvons-nous commencer?" Je me place à côté de Blaise et j'enfile mes gants alors qu'il commente.

-"Elle est de bonne humeur."

Le cours se passe mal, Chourave est froide avec moi et je ne sais même pas pourquoi. A la fin de la classe, elle me demande de rester.

-"Elle va peut-être te donner à manger à ses plantes, fait attention." Se moque Daphnée avant de partir rejoindre les autres. Je suis seule avec le professeur.

-"Professeur?"

-"J'ai eu une conversation intéressante avec votre grand-mère cette été. Elle m'a confirmé que vous m'aviez menti l'année passée." J'avale ma salive difficilement alors que les larmes montent à mes yeux. Comme si je n'avais pas assez souffert comme ça. "L'honnêteté est ce qui me tient particulièrement à cœur. Votre frère a cette qualité qui semble, vous manquer cruellement."

-"Weasley c'était moqué de moi, je voulais juste…" Je m'arrête pas certaine que cela me serve au final. Mais elle a compris et fini pour moi.

-"Vous vengez, ça ne plaide pas en votre faveur. La confiance est quelque chose que j'accorde à tout mes élèves mais quand ils le perdent, il est difficile de le retrouver."

-"Je suis désolée."

-"Allez manger."

Je me rends à la grande salle déconfite, quand je me place à table, les autres veulent tout de suite savoir.

-"Alors elle te voulait quoi?" Demande Drago

-"Ma grand-mère lui a dit que j'avais menti l'année passée." Ils semblent tous perdus.

-"Quand?"

-"Quand j'ai protégé Drago et que j'ai menti sur Weasley."

-"M'en souviens pas." Commente le blond, c'était bien la peine de mentir pour lui.

-"Bref, elle voulait me dire que j'avais perdu sa confiance." Il rigole tous, sauf Blaise.

-"La belle affaire."

Ils rigolent, je n'arrive pas à le faire mais je souris pour l'image. Après les heures de l'après-midi, je décide d'aller à la bibliothèque mais alors que je passe au coin d'un couloir, je m'étale complètement par terre. Je me retourne pour voir Weasley complètement hilare avec deux autres garçons. Hermione arrive et m'aide à ramasser mes affaires.

-"Ça va?"

-"Oui ça va, merci. Je pensais juste que ce débile en avait fini avec moi."

-"J'en parlerai à Léa."

-"Léa? Pourquoi?"

-"Elle m'a dit que sa mère avait fait la morale à Harry et à lui pour qu'il ne t'embête pas à la maison. Sinon il ne pourrait plus être invité." Une colère nait en moi, je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me couve de la sorte. Je n'ai pas besoin de leur protection, ni de leur pitié.

-"Je n'ai pas besoin d'elle."

-"Comme tu veux, j'ai fini mes devoirs tu veux que je t'aide?"

-"J'ai envie d'être seule mais merci."

J'entre dans la bibliothèque qui est calme en ce premier jour de rentré. Il n'y a bien qu'Hermione et moi pour y aller. Je vois la bibliothécaire qui travaille dans le rayon des créatures magiques. Beaucoup d'élèves ne l'aiment pas. Ils la trouvent trop strict, bizarre, protectrice avec ses livres comme si c'était ses enfants. Moi, je la comprends et je l'apprécie, je pense que c'est réciproque.

-"Bonjour Madame Pince."

-"Bonjour Miss Londubat, comment c'est passée vos vacances?"

-"Bien, bien qu'il me manquait de la lecture et vous?"

-"Je vous comprends que trop bien. Je suis partie en vacances chez ma cousine en Norvège, je n'ai pas eu assez de livre pour mon séjour." J'aurai aimé que mon seul problème soit mon manque de livres. Je n'ai jamais été en Norvège, ni voyager, je m'imagine aller en Amérique ou même simplement en Europe. Juste m'enfuir de cette vie. Je secoue la tête avant de lui sourire.

-"Je vous laisse travailler."

-"Je viens de recevoir un livre sur les potions qui vient de sortir, un petit bijou que je réserve normalement à ceux de six et septième année mais si vous désirez y jeter un coup d'œil."

-"C'est vrai?"

-"Il est sur mon bureau, servez-vous mais vous ne pouvez pas l'emprunter."

-"Oui bien sûr. Merci Madame."

Je vais de se pas vers son bureau, le livre est là, neuf, magnifique. Je le prends délicatement et je vais dans mon coin préféré, c'est un coin pour de bon et si on veut me voir, on doit vraiment être tout près. Je l'ouvre et une mine d'information m'arrive. C'est des méthodes pour modifier des étapes pour gagner du temps tout en ayant aucun impact sur la potion. C'est vraiment un magnifique livre, je prends des notes et je ne vois pas le temps passé.

-"Miss la bibliothèque va fermer." M'interpelle la bibliothécaire.

-"Déjà, vous fermez plus tôt." Elle me sourit gentiment.

-"Il est 21h30 heures."

-"Déjà? Mince, désolée." Je range prestement mes notes avant de lui tendre son livre. "Voici votre livre"

-"Vous l'avez fini?"

-"Deux fois, je voulais être certaine d'avoir tout lu."

-"Allez vite, le couvre-feu est bientôt et votre salle commune n'est pas la plus proche."

-"Merci encore Madame, bonne nuit."

-"A vous aussi."

Quand je retourne à ma salle commune, j'ai un sentiment bizarre, familier. J'entends des murmures dans une classe, ma curiosité l'importe et j'ouvre doucement la porte. Je ne vois d'abord rien mais pourtant la sensation s'est amplifiée.

-"Il y a quelqu'un?"

-"Aie!" J'entends devant moi pourtant il n'y a rien.

-"Qui est là?"

-"Camille, chut." Je reconnais la voix, c'est mon amie.

-"Léa?"

-"Oui, tu devrais rentrer dans ta salle commune."

-"Et toi alors?"

-"On visite."

-"On?"

-"Quelqu'un vient!"

Je me sens happé et Léa plaque une main sur ma bouche alors qu'on nous recouvre de quelque chose. La porte s'ouvre, c'est le professeur Lux. On est fichu. Mais il regarde et il s'en va, je ne comprends rien. Léa me libère et je m'éloigne de l'étoffe qui nous recouvrait mais il n'y a rien devant moi.

-"Comment?"

-"Chut. C'est une cape d'invisibilité, elle appartenait au père d'Harry."

-"Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites?"

-"Je te l'ai dit on visite le château. Tu veux venir?"

-"Non." Fait la voix de son presque frère.

-"Harry." Ce dernier me regarde puis sa sœur avant d'hausser les épaules.

-"D'accord."

Il me tend la main, encore cette impression familière. Je la prends et nous avançons à trois, ce n'est pas vraiment facile mais je les suis. Nous montons à la salle d'astronomie, j'ai l'impression que mon cœur fait un bruit de tous les diables. Elle est vide, on s'assied par terre après avoir enlevé la cape et ils sortent des gâteaux. Je regarde la pâtisserie attendant que mon cœur se calme.

-"Vous le faites souvent?"

-"Oui, depuis l'année passé. Parfois Ron vient avec nous."

-"Hermione aussi?" Ils rigolent tous les deux.

-"Hermione, allez contre le règlement?" C'est vrai que ce n'est pas son genre, le mien non plus. "Non. Par contre, elle m'a dit que Ron t'avait fait une crasse, c'est pour ça qu'on ne l'a pas pris avec nous."

-"C'est toi qui n'a pas voulu." Rectifie son frère, les paroles d'Hermione me reviennent en tête. La seule raison pour laquelle Ron et Harry ne m'ont pas fait de crasse c'est parce que la mère de Léa leur avait demandé.

-"Je sais que c'est ton ami mais c'est aussi un gros crétin." Il se regarde un long moment puis Harry abdique, hausse les épaules et mange un gâteau. Puis il demande.

-"Vous avez eu cours avec Lux aujourd'hui?

-"Non pourquoi?"

-"Il a encore parlé de Vous-Savez-Qui."

-"Tu en penses quoi toi? Me demande mon amie et je ne comprends pas vraiment sa question.

-"De quoi?"

-"Tu penses que le ministière l'a eu?"

-"Je pense qu'il est toujours quelque part que quelque chose n'a pas fonctionné comme il voulait." J'y ai beaucoup pensé souvent quand je rendais visite à mes parents. Je suis certaine qu'il avait un plan. Pourquoi allez dans toute ses familles, tué à chaque fois une personne et laisser les autres vivantes. Par contre, je n'en ai jamais parlé à personne.

-"Comment ça?"

-"Je trouve ça bizarre qu'il ait été dans quatre famille mais n'a touché à aucun de nous. Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait peur de se salir les mains."

-"Il voulait faire souffrir et quoi de mieux que de nous voir grandir sans les personnes qu'on aime." Je secoue la tête, j'y ai pensé aussi.

-"Sans doute mais la douleur aurait été encore plus forte s'il nous avait tué et laissé nos parents libres de le voir."

-"Sauf qu'ils auraient certainement tout fait pour le retrouver et le tuer."

Le retour se passa bien, ils m'ont ramené en premier puis sont reparti. J'ai mal dormi cette nuit-là, des images de mes parents, d'une forme encapuchonnée, d'Harry, de Léa et même le professeur Lux. C'était bizarre. Quand je me réveille, je suis maussade comme le temps.

-"On t'a pas vu hier?" Me dit Daphnée alors qu'elle sèche ses cheveux d'un coup de baguette.

-"J'étais à la bibliothèque."

-"Tu es folle!"

-"Merci."

Quand je sors de la salle de bain, il n'y a plus que Pansy dans le dortoir. Elle ne semble pas m'avoir entendue, elle est de dos. Je vais vers ma malle pour prendre mon sac et elle se retourne d'un coup sec semblant déstabilisé, elle jette un sort mais j'ai clairement vu le bleue sur sa joue. Elle s'en va sans un mot de plus.

Aujourd'hui on a Défense et comme l'année passée le professeur Lux est à la place du professeur Lupin. Ça ne me dérange pas plus que ça, le professeur Lux est un très bon professeur. A la sortie, je rentre dans une fille qui tombe en arrière. Je la regarde, elle est blonde, l'air hagard, je n'ai pourtant pas été aussi fort.

-"Ça va?" Je lui demande en tendant la main, elle ne la prend pas mais me regarde bizarrement.

-"Oui, les joncherinnes sont tout autour de toi."

-"D'accord, tu veux que je t'emmènes à l'infirmerie?" Elle se relève doucement;

-"Non je vais bien."

-"Encore ramassez un animal errant Londubat?" Se moque le blond en sortant de la classe.

-"La ferme Malefoy." Je lâche sans m'en apercevoir.

-"Tu parles cette année, c'est bien, tu as vu ton bébé grandi Blaise." Continue-t-il, je laisse la jeune fille et je les suis alors que nous allons à notre prochain cours.

-"Tu as entendu, la ferme Drago. Alors ses points, tu ne m'as rien dit?"

-"Très bon."

-"Je m'en doutais." Il est gentil, j'ai l'impression d'avoir un grand frère avec lui. Mais au final, je ne sais pas grand-chose de sa vie.

-"Comment c'est passé tes vacances Blaise?

-"Bien, la routine. Ma mère avait un nouveau fiancé, je ne les ai pas vu de l'été. Une maison pour moi tout seul, le rêve." Il dit ça de manière légère mais je le sens triste.

-"On a fait une belle fête, tu aurais dû venir."

-"Elle ne peux pas, tu es un peu lente parfois Daphnée."

-"La vieille Londubat, qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien faire?"

-"Avec la magie beaucoup de chose, j'en suis certaine." Dit Pansy, elle me regarde bien trop intensément alors je l'agresse un peu.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu regarde?"

-"Le même visage que le mien." Ces paroles me déstabilisent mais je reprends.

-"Ah oui, qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu faire pour décevoir tes parents alors?"

-"Si tu savais, c'est encore bien pire que toi." Elle force le pas et part loin devant nous. J'ai merdé, encore. Bien sûr Drago le relève.

-"Elle t'adresse enfin la parole et tu la vexes bravo." Je l'ignore et je me tourne vers mon ami.

-"Tu sais ce qu'il en est?"

-"Je connais Pansy depuis notre enfance, tout allait bien. Elle est différente depuis la rentrée à Poudlard. J'ignore pourquoi."

On a tous nos problèmes, j'ai tendance à ne voir que les miens. En fin de journée comme à mon habitude, je rejoins la bibliothèque. Je salue la propriétaire des lieux et après avoir sélectionné deux livres pour mon devoir de métamorphose, je me dirige vers mon endroit. Mais dans un rayon, je vois Pansy assise par terre. C'est bizarre, ce n'est pas une attitude de Sang-pur. J'hésite entre faire demi-tour et aller lui parler. Elle lève la tête et me voit.

-"Encore là, rat de bibliothèque."

-"Tu as trouvé le chemin?"

-"Tu t'améliores petit serpent." J'ai gagné un point au moins et je ne l'ai pas fait fuir, pas encore.

-"Entre rat et serpent il faudra choisir les deux ne vont pas ensemble."

-"Serpent c'est un fait."

Elle se lève et va partir mais je m'en veux encore pour ma réaction de tout à l'heure.

-"Pansy pour…"

-"Laisse tomber. On a tous nos problèmes." J'aimerai continuer à approfondir mais mon frère arrive, il ne semble pas avoir remarqué Pansy de prime à bord.

-"Camille, oh."

-"Salut Nev, besoin d'aide?" Il rougit devant le ricanement de Pansy qui s'en va plus loin.

-"Si tu veux bien."

-"En quoi?" Je lui demande alors que je l'emmène vers une grimace.

-"Potion."

-"C'est toujours pas mieux?" Nous nous asseyons, il sort son parchemin où seul le titre est inscrit.

-"Non, Rogue me hait."

-"Il ne te hait pas et commence par l'appeler professeur."

-"Il n'est pas là. Mais bon, si tu veux, le professeur Rogue me hait. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi." Oui je connais ce sentiment.

-"Parfois les gens n'ont pas besoin de raison."

-"Grand-mère ne te hait pas."

-"Je n'ai pas dit ça."

Je ne l'ai pas dit mais est-ce que je le pense? Est-ce qu'il le pense? Non, je sais qu'elle m'aime. Alors que je l'aide arrive Léa et Harry. Ils s'installent sans demander et nous balance un journal sur la table.

-"Vous avez lu?"

-"Non quoi?"

-"Une superbe idée du ministère. Il l'appelle la semaine du Triomphe. Ils ont laissé quatre personnes mourir cette semaine-là. Comment peuvent-ils en faire une semaine de gloire au ministère, c'est complètement débile." S'exclame Léa vite ramener à l'ordre par la bibliothécaire.

-"Chut!"

Je lis l'article, c'est bien ça. Pour célébrer la mort de Vous-Savez-Qui, le ministère pour les dix ans retrace sa dernière semaine. Chaque jour, une bougie magique sera allumée par un membre qui a perdu l'être chère et le dernier jour, le ministre les éteindra comme signe de leur perte et de la victoire du Ministère.

-"La première mort était mes parents, je suis le seul membre qui reste. A part ma tante mais il ne faut même pas espérer lui en parler. Je dois y aller, Sirius viendra me chercher." Il a l'air ravi d'y aller.

-"Tu y vas toi Léa?" Demande Neville, elle secoue la tête.

-"Non maman y va, c'était sa sœur, je n'ai pas envie d'y aller et vous alors?" Je regarde mon frère qui hausse les épaules.

-"On n'était pas au courant. Grand-mère ira surement, c'était son mari." J'explique simplement et c'est ce qu'il me semble le plus simple.

-"Et pour l'inconnu alors?" Il reste cette mort dont personne ne sait rien.

-"Il en parle dans l'article. Il viendra bien mais personne ne le verra."

-"Je trouve ça étrange."

-"Dégoutant tu veux dire. Il se sert de nous, des morts pour leur gloire personnel. J'aimerai presque qu'il ne soit pas mort et qu'il vienne régler." S'énerve la brune et je suis d'accord avec elle mais Harry s'insurge.

-"Léa."

-"Quoi?" Elle semble se rendre compte de ses propos et baisse la tête. C'est vrai qu'Harry a perdu ses deux parents. "Désolée." Le silence se fait mais devant la mine coupable de Léa, j'ai envie de la défendre et lui dire qu'elle n'est pas la seule à le penser.

-"Elle n'a pas tort." J'attends qu'Harry rétorque mais il regarde derrière moi, je me tourne pour voir arriver mon directeur.

-"Miss Londubat, veuillez me suivre."

-"Professeur?"

-"Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre." Je me lève prestement ne voulant pas augmenter sa mauvaise humeur apparente.

-Oui bien sûr."

Je le suis mais il marche vite pour mes petites jambes. Je remarque vite que nous n'allons pas dans les cachots mais dans les étages. On arrive devant une statue d'un Gryffon, il dit un nom de friandise et la statue tourne pour laisser l'accès à un escalier. Nous montons et nous nous retrouvons dans un immense bureau. Le professeur Dumbledore est là, c'est surement son bureau mais ma grand-mère aussi est là. Son parfum m'étouffe littéralement, me nouant par la même occasion mon ventre.

-"Camille, assieds-toi." M'invite gentiment le directeur, je m'avance doucement et me place à côté de ma grand-mère qui ne me regarde pas.

-"Professeur, grand-mère."

-"Bien, Camille as-tu entendu parler de la semaine du Triomphe instauré par le Ministre de la Magie?" Je suis heureuse du coup que mes amis m'en aie parlé, j'aurais passé pour une courge sinon.

-"Oui Monsieur."

-"Bien. C'est la raison de la présence de ta grand-mère ici." Il se tourne vers elle et j'en fais de même.

-"Comme chaque famille doit avoir un membre qui la représente, il faudrait que tu viennes au Ministère."

-"Mais ce n'est pas Neville? C'est l'héritier." Elle claque la langue et je me rapetisse. J'ai parlé trop vite, pourtant j'ai appris à réfléchir surtout devant elle.

-"Neville ne peut pas se permettre de perdre un jour de cours. Tu viendras donc avec moi."

-"Mais pourquoi avez-vous besoin de moi?" Elle semble vraiment agacée cette fois.

-"Avoir du soutien dans cette épreuve, voilà pourquoi j'ai besoin de toi. N'as-tu donc aucune considération?"

-"Je vous prie de m'excuser grand-mère." J'entends un léger reniflement dans mon dos preuve que mon directeur est toujours là.

-"Si Monsieur Londubat ne peut manquer les cours pourquoi en est-il différent pour Miss Londubat?"

-"Parce qu'elle n'a pas à souffrir de votre favoritisme. J'ai entendu parler de vos petits protégés sachez que je ferrais tout pour que mes petits-enfants soit traiter avec la plus grande impartialité, pour leur bien-être." Elle ne ce n'est pas retourner mais elle a parlé d'une voix forte.

-"Impartialité vous dites?" Relève mon directeur et j'ai une sueur froide dans le dos.

-"Severus." Interromps le directeur et je l'en remercie dans ma tête.

-"Quoiqu'il ne soit, soit prête à six heures, je veux vérifier ta tenue avant qu'on y aille, c'est le jeudi, n'oublie pas." Elle me regarde enfin et je déglutis, je me sens encore comme à quatre ans quand j'avais taché les rideaux de la salle à manger.

-"Oui grand-mère."

-"Tu peux disposer."

Je me lève, je les salue avant de descendre les escaliers. Arriver en bas, je me colle contre le mur, je me sens mal. Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller, je n'aime pas la foule, les gens, l'attention. Il y a ça et je ne me l'avoue pas mais me retrouver avec ma grand-mère me terrifie. Je ferme les yeux, le froid dans le dos me calme et m'empêche de pleurer.

-"Miss Londubat votre grand-mère va bientôt descendre vous devriez partir sauf si vous teniez à lui dire au revoir." C'est le professeur Rogue qui me sauve encore une fois la mise.

-"Vous avez raison, merci professeur."

-"Miss, ça va bien se passer." Je ricane, tout mais pas lui. Il est le seul à être honnête en tout circonstance.

-"Vous mentez professeur, ce n'est pas votre genre." Encore une fois ma langue a pris le dessus, je n'ai pas à lui dire ça. "Désolée c'est juste qu'avec vous, au moins, je sais à quoi m'en tenir." Il ne semble pas le prendre mal.

-"Je ferais donc attention dorénavant."

Je m'en vais prestement et je vais directement dans ma salle commune, seule lieu où je sais que ma grand-mère ne mettra jamais les pieds. J'ai envie, un instant d'aller me réfugier dans ma chambre mais je vois Blaise qui rigole avec Théo et Daphnée, je regarde l'étage puis je vais tout près d'eux.

-"La princesse est parmi nous." M'accueille Blaise

-"Je ne comprends vraiment pas ton surnom."

-"Moi non plus, c'est moi, la princesse." Se vante mon amie et c'est vrai qu'elle a l'allure d'une princesse. Je m'assieds à côté d'elle et je remarque directement que le prince des Serpentards n'est pas là. Il y a trop de place quand son égo n'est pas là.

-"Drago n'est pas là?"

-"Entrainement de Quidditch, ce n'est pas tout de payer sa place." Son père a payé des balais à toutes l'équipe.

-"Je ne comprends pas comment on peut aimer voler."

-"Si ça te rassure, il ne comprend pas pourquoi tu aimes tant la bibliothèque et moi non plus." Se moque ou défend la brune

-"Moi je te comprends."

-"Merci Théo." Je dis en tirant la langue à l'autre fille.

-"On pourrait peut-être travailler ensemble parfois?" JE suis prise de cours sauvé par Blaise qui s'offusque.

-"Tu as toujours refusé avec moi."

-"Parce que tu fais trop de bruit et tu ne veux pas travailler, tu veux que Je travaille?"

-"Tu aimes tellement ça."

* * *

 **Dans le prochaine chapitre, la semaine du Triomphe ou la bonne blague du ministère.**


End file.
